


Fic Frisbee

by omgbubblesomg, troubleseeker



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Coffee Shops, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Dom Castiel, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/F, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Spanking, Student Sam Winchester, Sub Sam Winchester, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgbubblesomg/pseuds/omgbubblesomg, https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: College AU starring student!Sam and a certain blue-eyed professor. Updating weekly on Sundays. The authors alternate for each chapter :)Kinks listed as chapter titles





	1. Exhibitionism

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So once a week, either one of us will be adding a new chapter, which will contain a new kink. Just a continuation of the story, or within the same story line/universe, but it should be "logical" in some way shape or form.
> 
> We can reuse old kinks/tags, but only add one new one at a time. 
> 
> Tags will be added as necessary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by troubleseeker

Sam squirmed in his seat. Licking his lips, he glanced around him. The café was crowded with students like him, eager to get out after their first class of the semester and talk about the break they’d just survived. It was easy to pick out the newbies. Still green behind the ears, they were obviously nervous and over eager to seem grown up.

Coffee bars were easier to try that game than normal ones, where the lack of alcohol gave them away too quickly. Not that they succeeded here either. Too loud in their discussions. Too open about their status as a college student. Flaunting student cards like a badge of honour.

No one who’d survived a couple of years on campus lowered themselves to displays like that. Discussions about courses were done in hushed tones, books passed around to be scrutinised. No one bragged; more likely to weep over the heaps of work weighing them down.

He wondered if people would think him a first-year. Wondered if his nervous squirming was making him stand out in between his peers.

He’d gotten a couple of weird looks in class already. The few people who knew him had expected his presence in the front of the class, or at the very least somewhere near the centre. Not squirreled away in the very back of the auditorium.

Probably thought he was still hung over from last night’s frat party.

Sam doubted anyone knew the actual reason. There was no real way they knew he’d gone commando. Boxer briefs stuffed into the pocket of his jeans in the toilet right before class.

It felt like they knew though.

Felt like every set of eyes in the auditorium that even glanced at him knew exactly how dirty he felt at the moment. Jeans rubbing against sensitive skin without any cotton to ease the way. The chill of his zipper slowly heating up as his dick chubbed under their unknowing scrutiny.

He’d chosen the class carefully. Ethics 101 was simple enough that the first class wouldn’t be much more than the professor going over the syllabus. Something he’d have to do at home, because not a single word of the three hour class had stuck.

Too mesmerised by the freedom he found in the back row. Fold out table shielding his lap in case someone decided to move seats, he could slip his hand into his pocket and gently trace the outline of his dick without getting into trouble.

Plenty of people present to make his spine tingle. Enough heads that had turned to watch him walk to the back to set his blood on fire. Enough eyes that glanced over shoulders to see what he was doing in the last row.

Halfway through the class – he’d kept his eyes trained on the desk, the professor, and the clock – he’d dared to slowly lower his zipper. God. Every click of metal teeth separating too loud in the hush of the auditorium. But the rush. Fuck. The rush.

He’d nearly come from the cold air on his erection alone.

He hadn’t come yet.

Didn’t want it to end. Not yet. Not this soon.

Sam didn’t know when he’d be able to gather enough confidence to try this again, so he had to make this last.

After an hour of sitting perfectly still, cock hanging from his pants like an eager puppy, he’d had to squeeze the base of his dick hard enough to choke it into submission to get it back inside the cake of his jeans.

Everyone had to see it now. He was hard enough to hammer nails after a stupid class, and his jeans were not hiding it.

The walk from the auditorium to the café had been delightfully excruciating.

The halls were full of milling students. It was near impossible to not bump into other people, and by the time he made it out onto the scraggly grass lawn he was sweating. Thank God it was actually pretty warm out, so he could just blame it on that. If they missed the hard line of his near naked dick though.

It had known freedom in the class, and it was pushing to get out again. Just a simple zipper holding him back from exposing himself in front of hundreds of students. The thought had made him lightheaded, trying his best not to waddle after the small group of friends he’d agreed to meet up with.

None of them knew how warped he was.

Obsessed with exposing himself in public. Hot for the simple thought of embarrassing himself in front of an audience. Fantasizing about masturbating in classes. Dreaming about getting caught, perhaps even fucked in public.

They thought he’d taken the seat where two tables met because of altruism, not because it meant he could slowly rock himself against the table legs in between his own.

None of them knew just how far his disturbed mind went.

Breathing deep, he tried to sit still. To focus on the conversations going on around him. To pay attention to his friends, and not his happy go lucky dick.

But there were too many eyes on him. Glancing. Passing. But they saw him. Parts of him.

One mistake, and they would see more. Too much.

He had to move.

“Anyone else need anything?”

Gripping the table tight, Sam turned himself far enough to stand, and smushed his head right into a stranger’s stomach as they passed by.

It wasn’t like they’d bumped each other hard. But the man turned to apologise anyway, and Sam was dead.

Blue. So. So. Blue.

The piercing eyes smiled at him when he clumsily wrestled himself out of his chair in the tiny space and tried to apologise, tell the guy it was perfectly fine, and explain that he was just getting another coffee at the same time while trying to find his tongue somewhere in his suddenly dry mouth.

And then those same blue eyes left his face, and glanced down, and caught on his very prominent erection.

Sam’s cheeks flamed up at once. He’d fantasized about getting caught pretty much just like this.

His Adam’s apple bobbed when the stranger slowly looked back up at him, mouth set in a smile and Sam was sure he was seconds away from coming his pants in public.

“No harm, no foul. Right?”

God his voice was gorgeous. Gravelly and deep. Sam nodded dumbly.

“My name’s Cas. Castiel.”

Sam heard himself parrot back the name and add his own at the end. The guy smiled, eyes darting down to his crotch again.

“Well. Sam.” God. It sounded like he was tasting his name. Trying it out. Sam panted, hands gripping the back of his chair with such force the ancient thing was probably a second away from breaking. “Who knows, we might bump into each other again.”

Grinning broadly, the guy turned away to find his own table, leaving Sam stranded and still holding his chair like his life depended on it. He knew. This guy knew.

His jeans were still zipped up tight, but the guy – Cas, he said his name was Cas – knew he was getting off on being just a bit more naked in public than usual. He’d stared at his cock and smiled at him, and he _knew_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.


	2. Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam heads back to his dorm after meeting the hottest guy on campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you for patiently waiting an entire week :) Today's chapter is brought to you by... me! bubbles! And how could I take trouble's opening scene anywhere but orgasm denial. [heeeeee.](https://78.media.tumblr.com/79e6840620c170d9447d9b2db6c2265b/tumblr_inline_p5c1sn37nS1tqrxrx_500.gif)

He forced himself to walk all the way back to his dorm. He only had an hour until his next class and he needed to come.  _ Immediately. _

Every step was the best kind of torture. He was agonisingly hard and he knew he was walking funny but he couldn’t stop, and that just made people look at him weirdly and,  _ God, _ any one of them could glance down and see, they could  _ see, _ and that just made him harder. Maybe one of them would look at him like, like  _ that, _ like Castiel had. His fingernails bit into the skin of his palm and he fought to regain composure because those blue blue eyes were permanently ingrained in his memory and he was going to  _ lose  _ his _ mind. _ It didn’t matter how many students glanced sideways at him in the hall, because he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that no one was  _ ever _ going to look at him like  _ that. _ Oh, God. The  _ smirk. _ Cas had  _ seen _ and he had  _ smirked _ and he had stared at Sam with those blue fucking eyes and, and,

Sam barely made it to the dorm, and he fumbled his keycard three times before he got it into the reader, hardly hearing the beep as he stumbled up the stairs to his room.

He threw himself backwards on the bed and ripped his jeans off one-handed and had to muffle his shout into a pillow as he was finally finally bared. Even the air felt like it could be too much, and he gripped the pillow with his teeth and shouted again and his dick twitched untouched because this was a  _ dorm room. _ Basically a glorified shoebox with a bed and a desk squashed into the tiny space, and the walls were so thin that anyone on his floor would be able to hear him if he made too much noise.

He forced himself to take the pillow out from between his teeth and threw it to the other end of the bed, just far enough out of reach that he wouldn’t be able to muffle himself if he made any more involuntary sounds. And  _ oh, _ what a turn on that was. He whimpered at the ceiling and clutched the bedspread on either side of his hips and he hadn’t even  _ touched _ himself but his dick was  _ aching. _ Arched up and drooling a thick line that connected the swollen red tip to his belly. He whimpered again and cut the sound off as quick as he could but, Christ, if someone was next door they would have heard. They might come to see if he was okay. Oh God. What if they knocked on his door. What if they didn’t knock and they just walked in and they saw him lying there with his jeans around his ankles and his dick so thick and full and  _ ready _ and…

What if it was  _ Cas _ that came knocking?

He knew there was no way, but what if, what if?

If Cas had a room here then Sam would have absolutely noticed him before now. No way those blue drop-to-your-knees-and-open-up  _ blue _ eyes would ever pass unnoticed in a shithole like this.

_ But what if he was a new student? _

God, he was going crazy, but what if Cas was across the hall and he heard Sam make some noise and he opened the door and made that, that  _ face _ again.

Oh Christ, he wasn’t going to make it. His dick was fucking  _ throbbing _ at the thought and he was  _ Not. Going. To make it. _

Cas would kick the door in and he would stand there with that smirk on his face and Sam would come instantly, just like that, with Cas watching on and nothing touching his dick but the stare of those blue eyes.  _ Those blue fucking eyes. _

He groaned and barely caught the sound in his throat, strangling it into a wheeze that would fool absolutely no one if they heard.

He released his death grip on the bedspread and lifted one shaky hand, not touching, not yet. But almost. How would it go? Castiel would be standing there in the doorway and he’d say Sam’s name exactly like he’d said it in the café, low and deep and like he knew every single secret Sam had ever had. And maybe Sam wouldn’t come straight away. Maybe Cas would tell Sam to  _ wait, _ and Sam would just lie there for hours and hours and hours while Cas told him to keep waiting and his dick spilled long needy strands onto his stomach and then, when he couldn’t take even one more second, Cas would lick his lips and say his name again and give him permission and he’d come  _ so fucking hard _ that the whole goddamn building would hear.

He clenched his hand into a fist, leaving only one finger out, and he brought the finger close to the underside of his dick. He was sure if he touched himself  _ just once _ then he’d come, but he didn’t. He was paused on the precipice and all he could hear was Cas’s voice telling him to  _ wait. _

_ That’s not yours, _ he imagined Cas telling him.  _ That belongs to me. _

“Please,” he choked. His finger was  _ so close. _ He would just have to  _ touch. _ Just one little stroke from the bottom of his head right down the sensitive underside and that would be that.  _ “Let me,” _ he cried, suddenly not caring at all that people could hear him. His finger wavered but never made contact. The abyss beneath him was stretching out and he was right at the edge and he could take one step and fall and fall and it would be  _ so good. _ He just had to touch.

He didn’t touch.

He lay there for ten full minutes before calming down enough to pull on his jeans, wobbly like he’d been doing shots of tequila instead of just  _ lying _ there. Every hair on his entire body was pricking, way too sensitive to be  _ clothed _ , but he forced himself into his jeans and onto his feet and it was  _ thrilling, _ to be so close, so  _ turned on, _ without actually coming. He forewent the boxers again and mentally waved goodbye to his perfect record, because no way was he going to be able to focus for the rest of the day.

_ Fucking hell, Cas. I don’t even know you and you’re already ruining my life. _

_ But God damn, what a way to be ruined. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *pokes troubleseeker* your turn mate!


	3. coming untouched

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Postponing his sexual gratification just a tad longer, Sam heads out to class ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Sunday, another chapter. Enjoy!!   
> *Brought to you by troubleseeker*

“Samuel!”

Sam froze. Fuck. He knew that voice. Eyes darting around frantically, he managed to get the nearby water fountain between him and the professor calling his name.

“Professor Milton! Hi.”

The older blonde woman smiled broadly, not at all disturbed that he’d pretty much jumped sideways at the sound of what she insisted was his name.

“Samuel! How was your break, dear?”

“Just Sam, ma’am. It was great, thank you.”

“Lovely. Lovely. Will I be seeing you in my class this Friday?”

Sam nodded, fumbling with his carrier bag’s strap. Amy Milton had taken to him in his first year, when he’d answered a question during her first class of the year, and had been doting on him since then. The familiarity had upped tenfold once he’d become friends with her daughter. Not that he’d known Anna was professor Milton’s daughter. But it had come with perks. 

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Excellent! Given any thoughts to your bachelor paper for next year? The earlier you start!”

Sam nodded again, fringe flopping across his eyes.

“Yes, ma’am. Maybe I can run them by you on Friday? Um. I,”

“You look nervous, Samuel.”

Sam knew his cheeks were flaming. And he  _ was  _ nervous. And not just about the fact that the embarrassment of being called out in a hallway was keeping him straining at the seams. He forced out a small huffed laugh and ran a hand through his hair, knowing the older woman found it endearing. 

“I’m running late for class.”

Amy gasped.

“Samuel! And on your first day back!”

“I know.” Sam hung his head, staring at the shiny brushed metal fountain and definitely not at the bulge at the front of his jeans.

“I wrote down auditorium I, but it was meant to be J. Stupid mistake really.”

“Oh, that's professor Novak! He’s new. Run along, now! Don’t make him wait!”

Nodding thankfully, Sam took the out he’d been given, and ran off as fast as he could without damaging himself. Stupid handwriting. Stupid auditorium layout that made  _ no  _ sense. Who puts I and J on opposite sides of a huge building? Ok, technically they were side by side, but there was a fricking wall in between them, so you had to run half a mile to get to where you were supposed to be.

Thumbing on his phone for a second as he slid to a halt in front of the correct door, the clock flashed up on the screen, and he was only ten minutes late. Thank God.

Sam clutched his bag in front of himself and carefully shouldered open the heavy door. Fully intending to mumble a quick apology to the new professor and then hide away as far back as he could. He’d made it as far as closing the door himself so it didn’t slam shut and turning to face the class to see if there were any spots at the back left when the perfectly thought out plan shattered.

“Another latecomer? I hope you have a good excuse young man, this isn’t a first year course!”

Sam froze with his back still turned to the professor. He knew that voice. Plastering a smile on his face, he spun on his heel to face his undoing.  His own frantic eyes instinctually seeking out the blue ones that looked both stunned and stunning.

Novak.  _ Castiel  _ Novak. Fuck.

“I. Uh. I wrote down the wrong auditorium, sir. Sorry.”

The older man seemed momentarily lost for words. So at least Sam wasn’t the only one silently waiting for lightning to just vaporise him. 

“I see. Well at least you made it.”

Swallowing hard, Sam nodded emphatically, and then brushed his hair back again. He was about to leg it to the back of the room when Castiel cleared his throat. Nervous, Sam turned around again.

“Sir?”

Castiel gestured at the empty first row with a toothy grin. 

“No need to go hiding away in the back, Sam.”

There was a surprised gasp from the back left corner of the class, and Sam knew that’s where his small group of friends had aggregated. Novak was new, there was no way he should already know his name. Sam groaned;  so screwed. 

Every single pair of eyes in the class watched him shamefully shuffle to the seat Castiel was pointing at. He was too large to be inconspicuous in a normal situation. Let alone when he was trying to silently hide his boner behind his bag and maneuver himself into the tiny chair.

“Now. I was just going over  _ my _ classroom rules. Ms Bradburry! Could you repeat them for me please?”

Sam didn’t turn his head to look at Charlie as she answered. He was too busy staring at Cas and his gorgeous face as it grinned at him from across their desks.

“Um. Yes, sir. Uh... You expect us to be on time.” Sam winced. Failing rule number one before he even learned about it. But ignorantia juris non excusat. “Notes should be taken on paper instead of on a laptop.” Oh Sam could hear the pissed off note in his friend’s voice and knew that she’d be smuggling in computers just to spite the professor. “Powerpoints will be posted online. Don’t lose the course notes, those won’t be shared afterwards. Um.”

“No hiding away in the back rows.” Cas added on, voice sing song and smile growing ever wider as Sam sank down into his seat. The professor’s gaze was making him ache. He should have just masturbated. There was no way Cas didn’t remember. “So if you show up late, expect to be on display right at the front. Just like Sam, here.” 

_ On display _ . 

Fuck. Sam snuck a hand underneath the desk, trying to adjust himself, but froze like a frightened little animal when Castiel walked right up to him. He yanked his hand back to catch the thick packet of course notes tossed at his chest, eyeing the guy like he was about to make Sam stand up and strip. 

“Don’t lose those.”

Mute, Sam nodded. At least no one else could see his face. That was all for Cas to devour, and he looked hungry.

“Thank you, Ms Bradburry.” And with that, Sam was free. Cas walked back to his opened notes like he hadn’t just stared straight into Sam’s soul and tied a knot in it. “Now. While most of you think you know your history, and probably presume this will be a revision class. You are mistaken.”

Sam felt himself get caught in that rough voice. The net closing inexcusably around him every time Cas glanced away from his fellow students to throw a look  _ right at him _ . 

“Most history books seem to be filled with white, male, heterosexual men who do great things. Now. I’m sure plenty of white, male, heterosexual men did great things, but there were thousands of people who did things that were just as great who diverged from this mold. Be it in the colour of their skin. Their sexuality. Their literal sex. And these men and women have been pushed to the side and even deliberately ignored. In this class, I will be focussing on the historical achievements of homosexual men. I know I’m now again cutting out women, but this class is limited. I can only hope it will spur you on to take classes that focus expressly on that subject as well.”

Sam near whimpered when pictures flashed across the screen. Greek vases that left little to the imagination. Nude men engaging in obviously sexual acts. Graceful statues. 

And blue, blue eyes staring right at him as a sex-dark voice explained each piece.

“These men weren’t  _ just friends _ . They were engaging in sex.” The air quotes made the rest of the class chuckle, but Sam swallowed. 

Right at him. 

He was looking right at him.

And he  _ knew _ .

_ Knew _ he was hard.  _ Still hard _ .  _ Knew _ he’d been hard for over an hour now.  _ Knew _ he was keeping him hard. Making him throb and shift in his seat, where every single minute movement drew attention he didn’t need. God he was hard.

Graceful fingers gesturing at men being unrepentantly nude. Chapped lips talking actively about how men from all eras snuck around to engage in sexual relationships their peers would have done more than just frown upon. 

Sam was sweating. 

Perspiration that started under his pits, then spread to his back, and eventually to his groin. His cock slipping easier across his skin and rubbing against tight jeans and a skin hot zipper.

The entire lesson bled together. It was shorter because it was still the first class, so no break this time, don’t worry you’ll get one next class.

“Thank you for your time and participation.” Not that Sam had dared to open his mouth. Pretty sure no matter what the question was, he’d have just started begging. “But before I let you go to enjoy the rest of your day, I’d like to offer up a field trip later on in the year.”

Just another minute, then you can walk out of the class and crawl into your bed, and  _ finally  _ come.

“Now it’s not mandatory. There are no course marks that depend on this trip. But if this class interests you it will deepen your understanding of the material. And it’s fun!”

The class chuckled again, everyone eager to get out of class earlier than normal.

“But I implore you to give it some thought.”

Blue eyes sought out Sam’s again, complete, unbreaking eye contact.

“You really, really, should come.”

Sam’s brain short circuited, and he did. He came. Painting the inside of his jeans without a hand on his cock in  _ hours _ . Fingers clutching tight at the desk, and at the pencil that had broken lead now for sure.

And Cas knew. 

The fucker  _ knew _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.


	4. Fingering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class finishes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Sunday already? Yeesh.
> 
> Another bubbles chapter for your amusement. Next chapter's kink will be Gen. (hah hah hazel)

“Sam, a word before you leave?”

_ Thank Christ. _ Sam waved Charlie away, gratefully free of the pressure of having to maintain small talk while wading in the quickly-cooling stickiness in his jeans.

“Hey, Castie— uh… Professor Novak. Um.”

“I don’t like my students distracted in class, Sam.”

“S-Sorry.”

“May I see your notes from today?” He came to stand over Sam, who wasn’t used to looking  _ up _ at people.

Sam handed his book over meekly. He had literally no idea what he’d written, but Cas only raised an eyebrow as he scanned the pages, jotting notes in the margin.

“I think you’re better than this, Sam.”

“Yes, Sir.”

“I think you’re not pushing yourself hard enough.”

The word ‘hard’ in his mouth was… obscene.

“Yes, Sir.”

“If you want to catch up, I offer private tutoring sessions after hours. I would be happy to show you some studying tips so you don’t fall behind.”

Sam was gripping the armrests so hard he was going to have bruised fingers. Cas was standing way too close. This was… was this what Sam thought it was? “O-Okay,” he breathed.

“I want you to know that not coming will not affect your grade in any way, but if you were to come, I’m sure I could help you… focus.”

He’d just said the word come again. Twice. Sam had no idea what was on his face but he was pretty sure it wasn’t an expression he would have wanted any of his other professors to see.

Cas handed his notes back. Sam was mortified to see that they mostly consisted of the word ‘mouth’ written over and over, and even a doodle of one of the Greek vases. Christ.

And there, in the margin. An address, and a time. Tonight.

“Have a good day, Sam.” And Cas was gone, leaving Sam’s name in the air behind him.

_ You’re gonna be the death of me. _

Sam made it through the rest of the day by the skin of his teeth. He took the bare minimum of notes in his second ethics class, and almost forgot to even turn up to the last tutorial of the day. He was distracted, dammit. He had exactly two hours between school and the time Cas had stipulated, and he was going to make use of them. 

He narrowly avoided running straight into Charlie on the way out of the tutorial, and waved cheerfully at her without slowing down. “Sorry, Charlie! I’m late! See you tomorrow!”

She waved a book at him, yelling as he fled back to his dorm. “Coffee tomorrow, idiot! You have to tell me how you know Professor Hotpants!”

Sam hoped he and Professor Hotpants were going to know each other even better by the end of the night.

He broke out the good stuff for this particular adventure. The expensive long-lasting lube that he’d bought with cash so it didn’t show up on his bank statement. It smelled like strawberries and he’d only used it once before. And he remembered  _ vividly _ that it had lasted hours. So… worst case scenario, he’d misread the situation and his professor wasn’t interested in  _ that _ . But at least he’d still be wet and open when he made it home, and he had a half dozen toys to help if Cas left him high and dry.

Well, not so dry, maybe.

He waited for the bathrooms to clear out, and then washed diligently, top to toe. He studiously ignored the valiant hardening of his cock— _ there’ll be time for that later _ —and tried his best not to look too excited as he made his way back to his room, looking clean but feeling anything but.

He locked the door behind him, this time. For once, the idea of someone walking in on him wasn’t the thing revving him up. He was going to finger himself open for the eyes of no one but the history professor.

_ I want you to just tear me apart, Cas. _

He forced himself to take long breaths until his hands stopped shaking in time with his heart. Then he pulled his toy box out from under the bed, and started quivering all over again. It was a Tuesday, a goddamn  _ weeknight, _ and he would usually be in the library by now, brushing up on land titles or hard-sell claims.

There were other hard things that felt slightly more urgent, though.

He lay back on the bed and had to bite his lip as he slicked his fingers. Even just the virile  _ pop _ of the lube cap was giving him shivers.  _ Hello, friend. _ He propped his feet on the bed and his cock had definitely not had enough attention today, but he bypassed it anyway, giving it a little nudge as he went.  _ Your turn soon. _

He circled just the tip of one finger over his hole, and imagined it was Cas’s hand there, instead. One of Cas’s palms under a thigh, keeping his leg up and out of the way. He dug his free hand into the place where Cas would hold him, and lifted until only one foot was on the bed. He had to bite his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid to his empty room. Something like  _ Yeah, Sir. Just how I like it. _

He circled again, still not pushing in. He was going way  _ way _ slower than he usually went when he was by himself, but he couldn’t imagine Cas rushing this, either, and what he wanted most of all—even more than he wanted a finger in his ass—was to do this like Cas would.

He dipped the tip of his finger inside, not enough to stretch anything, just enough to send shivers racing from the base of his spine up to the back of his neck. Just enough for his body to clench and squeeze tight in imagined pleasure, in anticipation.

Cas would ease out again and wait for Sam to beg for it, or maybe he’d slip all the way inside but then he wouldn’t move at all. Or maybe he wouldn’t use his finger after all. Maybe a toy. Or his tongue. Either way Sam would end up begging, and yeah, Cas would like that.  _ Louder for me, _ he’d order. Or the opposite.  _ Quiet, now. Be good, Sam. _

He slipped his finger in with a bitten-off moan.

_ Tell me you want it. _

_ I want it! Cas, please! _

_ Tell me how good it feels. _

_ So good, Cas, you feel so good! More! Please! _

The second finger too quick and somehow not quick enough. Just a hint of strawberry in the overheated air to remind Sam that maybe someone would have their mouth down there tonight. He spread his fingers gently, then harder, and then clenched, imagining what Cas would feel if he was there instead of Sam’s fingers. How wet and soft Sam would be around him. How  _ good. _

He put the heel of his hand beneath his balls, and curled both fingers in, toes twitching reflexively. He tried pulling one finger slightly out, then replaced it with the other, fucking himself like his fingers were running on the spot. It sounded loud and obscene in the quiet of his room and he wanted Cas to hear it, too. Wanted Cas to  _ make _ that sound using Sam’s body.

He was ready. He was  _ beyond _ ready. He needed to be fucked more than he needed good grades, at this point.

_ God I hope I haven’t misread the situation. _

For the second time that day, he ignored his imploringly dripping dick, and tucked himself into clean clothes.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only been one day since this fic started I just???


	5. Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Castiel's address and Google maps by his side, Sam heads out to see just how right or wrong he was about his professor's intentions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm back with more trouble, and another kink!!

Google maps made it all too easy to find Castiel’s place. A detached old-looking house not too far from his dorm.

Perfectly accessible even on foot.

No odd twists and turns to dawdle at.

Just a near straight fucking line to the front door.

Which he was going to knock on.

Right now.

Fuck.

“Sam.” Castiel opened the door seconds after he finally scraped together the courage to knock. “I’m so glad you came.”

Sam swallowed, and his cock drooled like one of Pavlov’s dogs. He’d never again hear that word without his body responding. Especially with Cas’s voice added to the mix. The professor’s tone seemed to imply every ounce of double entendre that came with the word.

“Yes, sir.”

Cas gave a small smile, and … Fuck. Was he meant to use Castiel’s name now? The guy was still his teacher. Were you supposed to be less or more formal when you were possibly hooking up with professors? Was he making things awkward? Oh God. What if he’d misread this? Why was he even _here_? Oh _God_ he’d fingered himself open for a _teacher_. This was _insane_. And now he was just standing on the poor guy’s porch with his mouth as open as his hole.  Cas would be horrified to know he’d thought about him while he …

“Please, come in.”

No matter how frazzled its owner was, Sam’s cock reacted again. Jumping forward at the command and pretty much dragging Sam inside whether he was second guessing his plans or not.

“I can't tell you how pleased I am to know you're giving this some thought.”

Sam nodded, terrified and ecstatic at the same time now that the door had closed behind him. Shedding his jacket when Cas waved at the coat rack before disappearing through another door. Sam glanced at the family pictures already hanging on the wall as he slipped his phone and wallet into his jeans.

Cas was still unpacking - there was a half empty cardboard box pushed against the wall - the frames were probably the first to go up.

It looked like Cas came from a large family, if the most central picture was to be trusted. A group too small for it to be filled with extended family, but larger than the general three kids of varying ages. All the way to the left, stood Cas … twice.

Sam's mouth went dry. Identical twins.

“Sam?”

Jumping like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar, Sam hurried through the door.

“Yes, sir?”

Fuck, again. He was just used to addressing his professors like that. Plus Cas seemed to exude confidence. Like he _knew_ he deserved to be worshipped. Cas waved at a couch; the comfortable looking leather loveseat that sat in the far corner.

“Please, have a seat. Have you had dinner yet?”

“No, sir.”

He'd been too nervous to try eating anything, and he was just rolling with _sir_ now.

Cas tutted in displeasure, and Sam felt his cheeks flame up in shame. He was twenty-one years old, he should be able to take care of himself. Normally he was fine. Not relying solely on instant ramen … too much. He folded himself into the offered seat, and sank into the welcoming upholstery.

The professor leaned his hip against the bookcase, arms crossed and gaze piercing. Sam could feel pinpricks of sweat start working their way across his back while he tried to figure out what to do with his hands.

“You really shouldn’t skip dinner, Sam.” Cas squinted at him. “This isn’t one of those new fad diets, is it? Not that you need to lose any weight, but there’s better ways to do that than to just stop eating.”

Sam could feel the older man’s eyes rove over his body, barely pausing on his crotch and near perpetual erection. No matter how nervous he felt, he’d not gone down past half-mast, and while the tighter jeans he’d managed to wriggle into made his predicament less obvious he couldn’t hide his arousal completely.

“No, sir. I was just. Uh. Nervous, I guess?”

Cas smiled.

“Oh there was no need to be nervous, Sam. But you really shouldn’t be skipping meals. Are you hungry right now?”

Sam supposed that he was. He’d not had a big breakfast since he’d already finalized his plans and was too excited to get going. And then he’d pretty much skipped lunch by grinding against a table more than he’d chewed his food. So a bagel, half a sandwich, and a bucket of coffee.

“Yes?”

Castiel nodded at him. Probably aware of how terribly students took care of their body.

“Would you be up for a light snack?”

Cas’s hands were in his pockets, but the way they were pushing and pulling at the fabric made Sam’s mouth water. He’d not misread this. Thank God.

He nodded. Practically drooling at the implications.

Castiel unzipped his slacks, reaching in, and pulling out his erect dick.

Eyes glued to the thing, Sam felt himself slowly sliding out of his seat and onto the floor. He _had_ to be on his knees for this.

“Here.” Cas rumbled. “Eat this.”

He wagged his dick around like a puppy’s tail. Just as happy, Sam knee-walked closer. Mouth already open; tongue out to receive his treat.

He swallowed down his professor’s massive dick, keeping his eyes raised up to look at Cas’s reaction. The older man seemed pleased.

“Oh yes. Good boy Sam. Such pretty lips.”

Sam’s slick ass clenched around nothing, and suddenly he wished he’d pushed a plug in after he’d finished fingering himself open. As Cas thrust wildly in and out of his mouth, Sam realized that that kind of information had to be shared at once.

He pulled back, or at least tried to. Cas had a tight grip on his hair, and Sam loved it.

He let Cas use his mouth and throat. Losing himself in the knowledge that Cas owned him right now. Body and soul.

Minutes later, Cas pulled back, letting Sam catch a couple of breaths.

“What was it you wanted to tell me?”

He’d been having such a good time, that Sam nearly didn’t remember. But then he did.

“Oh. I just thought you should know I fingered myself open for you, but I didn’t wear a plug.”

Castiel groaned like a lawnmower that was trying to start, but couldn’t.

“Oh _Sam_. I love the way you think. I want to fuck your ass.”

Sam wanted this too, so he quickly walked over to the couch again and pulled down his jeans. His dick was very hard.

“Sam.” Castiel swore colourfully. Like a sailor, even though he was a professor. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

“Oh yes. Please CAS. I love you.”

Castiel pushed his hard erection into Sam’s peachy ass.

“I love you too Sam.”

...

Ok. That’s it. I can’t do this anymore. April fools! And a happy zombie Jesus day! The actual chapter is next. (I swear, no more terrible writing)

 

* * *

 

 

Google maps made it all too easy to find Castiel’s place. A detached old-looking house not too far from his dorm.

Perfectly accessible even on foot.

No odd twists and turns to dawdle at.

Just a near straight fucking line to the front door.

Which he was going to knock on.

Right now.

Fuck.

“Sam.” Castiel opened the door seconds after he finally scraped together the courage to knock. “I’m so glad you came.”

Sam swallowed, and his cock drooled like one of Pavlov’s dogs. He’d never again hear that word without his body responding. Especially with Cas’s voice added to the mix. The professor’s tone seemed to imply every ounce of double entendre that came with the word.

“Yes, sir.”

Cas gave a small smile, and … Fuck. Was he meant to use Castiel’s name now? The guy was still his teacher. Were you supposed to be less or more formal when you were possibly hooking up with professors? Was he making things awkward? Oh God. What if he’d misread this? Why was he even _here_? Oh _God_ he’d fingered himself open for a _teacher_. This was _insane_. And now he was just standing on the poor guy’s porch with his mouth as open as his hole.  Cas would be horrified to know he’d thought about him while he …

“Please, come in.”

No matter how frazzled its owner was, Sam’s cock reacted again. Jumping forward at the command and pretty much dragging Sam inside whether he was second guessing his plans or not.

“I can't tell you how pleased I am to know you're giving this some thought.”

Sam nodded, terrified and ecstatic at the same time now that the door had closed behind him. Shedding his jacket when Cas waved at the coat rack before disappearing through another door. Sam glanced at the family pictures already hanging on the wall as he slipped his phone and wallet into his jeans.

Cas was still unpacking - there was a half empty cardboard box pushed against the wall - the frames were probably the first to go up.

It looked like Cas came from a large family, if the most central picture was to be trusted. A group too small for it to be filled with extended family, but larger than the general three kids of varying ages. All the way to the left, stood Cas … twice.

Sam's mouth went dry. Identical twins.

“Sam?”

Jumping like a kid with his hand in the cookie jar, Sam hurried through the door.

“Yes, sir?”

Fuck, again. He was just used to addressing his professors like that. Plus Cas seemed to exude confidence. Like he _knew_ he deserved to be worshipped. Cas waved at a couch; the comfortable looking leather loveseat that sat in the far corner.

“Please, have a seat. Have you had dinner yet?”

“No, sir.”

He'd been too nervous to try eating anything, and he was just rolling with _sir_ now.

Cas tutted in displeasure, and Sam felt his cheeks flame up in shame. He was twenty-one years old, he should be able to take care of himself. Normally he was fine. Not relying solely on instant ramen … too much. He folded himself into the offered seat, and sank into the welcoming upholstery.

The professor leaned his hip against the bookcase, arms crossed and gaze piercing. Sam could feel pinpricks of sweat start working their way across his back while he tried to figure out what to do with his hands.

“You really shouldn’t skip dinner, Sam.” Cas squinted at him. “This isn’t one of those new fad diets, is it? Not that you need to lose any weight, but there’s better ways to do that than just stop eating.”

Sam could feel the older man’s eyes rove over his body, barely pausing on his crotch and near perpetual erection. No matter how nervous he felt, he’d not gone down past half-mast, and while the tighter jeans he’d managed to wriggle into made his predicament less obvious he couldn’t hide his arousal completely.

“No, sir. I was just. Uh. Nervous, I guess?”

Cas smiled, and Sam vowed to do everything he could to get the other man to do that more often. Different from the devious grins he’d seen so far, the way it made Castiel’s face light up was glorious.

“There’s no need to be nervous, Sam. I don’t bite unless you ask nicely. But I’m glad you’re not hurting yourself.”

Sam’s focus went straight back to Cas’s mouth, and the teeth that were just hidden away. What would it feel like to be bitten? More importantly. Where would he bite? His neck - tilted up and exposed as he looked at Cas - itched all of a sudden, and Sam’s hand was subconsciously shifting towards it, when the doorbell rang.

Sam jumped, but Cas was back to grinning.

“I hope you don’t mind. But there’s another student that was in dire need of some … correction. I invited him over as well.”

Sam nodded dumbly, still unsure if he should rub his neck or continue figuring out where his hands should go as he watched Cas leave to open the door.

“Kevin. Somehow, I knew you’d be here on time.”

Kevin. Sam didn’t know anyone by that name. Where had Cas met him? Did the guy go around propositioning his students all the time? How many others had sat in this couch sweating and open and slick.

Or was he reading this all wrong and were they about to have study hall?

“Kevin, meet Sam. Sam, meet Kevin. Have a seat.”

They shook hands while Kevin passed by to sit perched at the very edge of another comfy looking couch. The kid was younger than he was, and plenty smaller, but he looked just as nervous as Sam felt. And just as hard. Kevin’s slacks were even worse at hiding his boner than Sam’s jeans. So either they were both wrong in assessing the situation, or both very right. Sam bit his lip, hoping it was the second. He wanted to devour the other kid. Preferably while Cas watched.

“Now.” Cas positioned himself in between the two of them, casually leaning back against the bookcase again. Like having two college kids sitting nervously in his living room with prominent erections was the most natural thing in the world. “You’re both here because I believe you can use some extensive tutoring. Sam. You’re in serious need of some focus. And Kevin. You need to learn to be more patient.”

Sam looked over at Kevin, and found the younger asian boy looking right back at him. Equally screwed, and both wondering how the other one had come to be here.

“Kevin I know being eager in your first year is a good thing, but trying to add on other courses when your schedule is already full will not help you. Quite the contrary! Even if you did manage to find a time turner you’d be exhausted after a week or two and then where would you be? You’re already too pent up as is.”

Kevin blushed, and dipped his head. Sam couldn’t help but track the movement, fingers itching to just tilt it back up and kiss him with Cas’s eyes on them both. Or while Cas fucked him … he wasn’t too picky.

“And Sam.” Sam’s gaze slid back to the reason both of them were here. “I took the liberty of taking a look at your schedule, and while your classes are all manageable you won’t get through the year without coherent notes.”

Sam felt his cheeks flame up.

“Now I haven’t been wrong about this before, and feel free to speak up if we’re not on the same page, but I believe you could both benefit from some alternative study methods.”

Sam was nodding before he even knew he was. He was so on the same page. Same paragraph and sentence even.

He’d be a bit bummed out if Kevin decided to leave, but having Cas’s full attention would be past heaven and towards the stars as well. Luckily, Kevin was nodding emphatically in his peripheral vision.

“Great.” Cas clapped his hands together. “Now, before we all get to know each other a bit more thoroughly. Kevin. Did you have dinner?”

Sam was weirdly relieved when the tiny kid shook his head in the negative. Thank God. He wasn’t alone.

“If you decide to come back after tonight, I’ll expect you to have a full meal beforehand. I’ll let it pass this once, but you won’t find me quite as lenient in the future.”

The future. More. This might not be a one time thing.

He’d have to impress Cas tonight.

Sam whined.

Castiel didn’t react, just sauntered over to his kitchen without a care in the world and calling instructions back over his shoulder like he wasn’t killing his guests with every syllable.

“I’m going to put on some pasta. But first I think you should introduce yourselves to each other. Sam, since you seem to be so intrigued by mouths, perhaps you could show Kevin how you use yours? Any way you see fit. I’ll be right next door.”

It took Sam’s brain at least thirty seconds to come back online. Any way he saw fit?

Sam’s eyes flicked over to Kevin’s, then down to the freshman’s lips.

So very different when compared to Cas’s chapped ones, but not any less delicious. Gorgeous even.

He felt himself leaning forward before he remembered that talking about this sort of thing _first_ was probably a good idea.

Sam cleared his throat, head turning to keep both men in his line of sight.

“Can I…” he blushed, Cas was glancing over at them every few seconds. “Can I kiss you?”

The words were barely out of his mouth before Kevin was on him. The kid pretty much catapulted himself out of his seat, and into Sam’s lap. Hands dragging Sam’s head in till their lips met.

Frantic. Messy. Wet.

Sam panted into the kiss,  trying to hold on to Kevin’s arms - or at least his torso - while Kevin writhed around on top of him. Pushing him deeper into the loveseat as he straddled him.

And then Kevin was gone.

Not entirely, no. The freshman’s legs were still pushing Sam’s thighs together, and that was _definitely_ an erection grinding down against his own boner. But arms, chest, and most importantly _lips_ were missing.

Sam heard himself whine again, hands reaching out to reclaim contact.

As eager as he’d been before, Kevin seemed to be holding back all of the sudden. No. Sam blinked. He was behind _held_ back. Cas had abandoned his pasta on the stove to pull Kevin off of him; arms now secured behind his back instead of on Sam.

“I’m disappointed Kevin.”

The kid cried out in anguish. Squirming as much a she could in Sam’s lap, and Sam’s eyes rolled back at the incessant friction. He was too hard for any of this to make sense. All he knew was that he was glad Cas wasn’t disappointed in _him_ , and that Cas wouldn’t want him to come yet.

“I’d think you were better at following instructions. Because I remember quite clearly that I told Sam here to show you how he uses _his_ mouth. And what I didn’t do, was tell you to  go ahead and have him for a meal. Does that sound about right?”

“Yes. Fuck. Yes. Please.”

Sam’s fingers dug into the leather. Kevin was stealing the words right out of his mouth. _Yes, please. Please, yes!_

“What are you here to learn, Kevin?”

 _Patience_.

“Patience.”

Kevin  cried out again. He seemed to struggle internally, before he sighed and went lax; sinking down heavy onto Sam’s groin, but _finally_ giving up his frenetic wriggling.

“Patience.”

Cas echoed. Grinning teeth flashing next to Kevin’s delicate ear, and Sam wondered how they’d feel against his neck.

“So I’m going to go back to the kitchen to finish fixing dinner, and you’re going to be a good boy and let Sam show you whatever he wants to show you.”

Sam licked his lips when Kevin did the same. Eyes tracking the way Kevin’s eyes darkened, the way his chest heaved, the way his fingers twitched before curling into fists. The way he nodded.

“Hmmmm.” Cas rumbled. Not yet releasing his hold on Kevin’s arms. “I think I’d like to hear you say it, Kevin.”

That took the last of the fight out of the other boy. Kevin shivered once – all the way down to his dick, Sam could feel it twitch – and his eyes relaxed.

“Yes, sir.”

Sam could see his professor’s smile grow just a fraction bigger; a predator whose jaws had just closed around a particularly juicy prey.

“Then I’ll leave you boys to it. Play nice.”

And just like that, they were alone again. Alone enough.

Sam reached out, drawing Kevin in slowly. Savouring the ability to just tug the smaller guy in.

Obeying Castiel’s order to the letter, he set about slowly showing Kevin just how he liked to kiss.

Thoroughly.  

First the soft press of lips against each other. Gently increasing pressure. Pulling back.

Rinse and repeat.

Sam let himself get acquainted with Kevin’s lips, his cheeks, his jaw, the hollow of his neck. Sam marveled at how his hands almost enveloped the guy’s head as he tilted it this way and that, searching for every sweet spot. Sucking tiny marks behind ticklish ears. Biting down on the tendons hiding just below salty skin.

And then he meandered back towards his original target. Licking at the seam of Kevin’s mouth till it split open for him to take.

They were both panting by the time Castiel slid hands into their hair. Gently tugging them apart and guiding them to look at him. Hazy with anoxia, Sam whimpered at the loss.

He wasn’t bereft for long. Castiel leaned in, giving them each a soft peck on the lips before standing up again.

“Dinner is ready.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'l so sorry, I couldn't help myself ... it was April fools! 
> 
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.


	6. Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin tries to be good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles chapter! And how exactly am I supposed to lead on from chapter 5, huh?

After kissing Sam for fifteen minutes straight, eating pasta seemed kind of… mundane. But Professor Novak had a hand on the back of his neck, directing him steadily, and even  _ he _ could follow that order.

“Do you have any allergies?” Novak asked, positioning him at the left chair and only letting go when he was seated.

“No sir.” Novak led Sam around the table so they were facing each other. Sam’s lips were red and abused, as was his chin and cheeks. Kevin reflexively rubbed at his own face, only now realising how tender the skin was.

The kitchen and dining area were joined, and Novak grabbed two bowls, putting one down in front of him, and another in front of Sam. He smiled magnanimously. “Good. Then you’ll have no problem finishing your dinner. Please,” he gestured, “eat.”

Kevin almost expected to be asked to strip naked first. Or to sit on Novak’s lap. Or to be hand fed. But Novak just took the third chair and steepled his fingers, watching them as he leaned back. Kevin squirmed in his seat, not the least bit interested in food when his professor was looking at him like that. But Castiel’s gaze turned a little hard and Kevin dutifully picked up his fork.

The meal was quiet, and it should have been awkward but all of Kevin’s blood was pooling south, and he didn’t have any to spare to redden his cheeks. Sam didn’t appear to be under the same umbrella and he blushed profusely while he ate his pasta, stealing furtive glances around the room as he did. He was so  _ big. _ Was he that big… everywhere? Kevin had been t minus ten seconds into finding out before Professor Novak had stopped him short, and now maybe he would never know. Oh god, he wanted to  _ know. _ He wanted to  _ see. _ He wanted someone—maybe Sam, maybe Novak, what did it matter?—to fuck him. He’d only ever kissed guys before, but he was beyond positive that this was what he wanted, tonight. Right this fucking second, if possible.

Professor Novak cleared his throat and Kevin almost choked on the too-large mouthful of food he had just tried to swallow. Guiltily, he slowed down. One of Novak’s eyebrows twitched and Kevin’s cock matched it. He was getting ahead of himself,  _ again. _ But he couldn’t make either the hardon or the impatience go away.

But wasn’t that what he was here for? He had a problem with  _ endurance… _ and things had always finished too soon when he was with anyone else. But Professor Novak wanted to help him, somehow. And yeah, he would take whatever help he could get.

He slowed down his final mouthfuls so he could finish at the same time as Sam, and was concentrating so hard that he jumped a little when Novak pushed his chair back.

“Better?” Novak asked, smiling smoothly when they both replied “Yes, sir,” a little breathlessly.

Kevin saw a spot of sauce on his thumb and he quickly licked it off, not wanting to seem messy. When he looked up, Sam had zeroed in on his mouth, and he automatically licked another finger. Sam bit his lip. Which really just reminded Kevin of what else those lips could do. He sucked the finger into his mouth and almost bit it clean off when Novak said his name.

“Kevin, stop teasing.” Kevin guiltily put his hands in his lap. Which really didn’t help matters. He gasped a little and put his hands back on the table.

“Sorry, sir.”

Novak hummed. “You’re very easily distracted, I think. But if you’re full I’d like to try a few focusing techniques. You too, Sam.” Kevin felt like one of those dashboard bobble-heads, he couldn’t seem to stop himself from nodding. Novak leaned back in his chair. “Take your clothes off,” he told them simply.

Kevin glanced at Sam for only a second and then he shoved his chair back, already fighting with his belt buckle. If Novak wanted them naked that meant… Would they… Would he get to…?

He got the belt undone and didn’t bother with the zipper, pushing everything down and hissing as he rubbed his cock on the way. He grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled at it while blindly trying to toe his boots out of the way with his pants around his ankles. He tilted to the side and tried to put his foot out to steady himself but got caught halfway. Suddenly there were hands around his waist.

“Take your clothes off  _ slowly, _ ” Novak reprimanded, holding him steady while he untangled himself from his shirt. He short-circuited a little as Novak’s hands squeezed around his middle, but managed to get the rest of his clothes off without any further incident. He turned around when he’d completed the task and hungrily watched as Sam took off his own layers.

There was no way Sam was a freshman. He was way too tall, and he had  _ biceps. _ Which really didn’t have anything to do with being a freshman or not, but they were making Kevin drool so he felt they deserved some attention. Sam dropped his shirt to the floor and Kevin wanted to lick at the lines of muscle on his stomach. How did Sam have enough time to get a six-pack while he was studying? Sam glanced up and saw him looking, and he smiled, undoing his belt buckle. Kevin bounced on the balls of his feet, ready to help, but Professor Novak put a hand on his shoulder.

“Kevin, look at me.” Novak nudged him until he turned around. Kevin craned over his shoulder, trying to keep Sam in his line of sight, but Novak put two fingers on his chin and repositioned him so he couldn’t see. He whined a little, and he knew he was being pathetic but why were they getting naked if he wasn’t even allowed to  _ look? _

“Kevin that’s enough!” He jerked forward. That was definitely a no-bullshit tone. Novak looked over his shoulder. “Not you, Sam. Please continue. I’m talking to Kevin, who hasn’t yet learned to accept what he’s given.”

“Sorry!” Kevin gasped, back going ramrod straight. Oh shit. How bad had he just fucked up? He could hear Sam undressing behind him and forced himself to not turn around.

Novak watched him for a second, frowning. “I knew you were impatient, but I’ll admit I wasn’t aware how little self-control you had.”

“Sorry,” Kevin said again, miserable. He’d blown it. Novak was clearly interested in someone who could obey orders and he’d already fucked up so many times. “Should I go?”

“Only if you want to. If you choose to stay, however, I’d like to start you on a simple training exercise.”

He was being given another chance! He nodded eagerly. “Yes, sir!”

“Good. Eyes forward.” And then he was gone, and Kevin was left staring at the wall opposite. Oh crap. This was a test. He was being tested. He was actually really good at tests. Usually. He tapped his fingertips together, trying to dispel his nervous energy. Then he forced himself to stop, but as soon as he stilled his fingers his left knee started jiggling. His cock bounced a little, only slightly softer than before. Behind him, he could hear Sam and Novak talking in hushed voices, then the sound of a chair moving. He bit the inside of his cheek a bit, then shifted his weight onto his other leg.

Novak came back into view and Kevin tried to do something with his face that would look earnest instead of pathetic.

“Kevin, I want you to show me that you can be patient.” He nodded frantically, but Novak wasn’t finished. “As punishment for earlier, you’re going to clean up after our meal. I want every dish clean and dry and put away, and I want your full attention on the task, do you understand?” More frantic nodding. “No matter what you hear you’re not going to get distracted or impatient, are you? Good.” Novak put his hand beneath Kevin’s chin, so his thumb rested on his bottom lip. Kevin opened his mouth automatically, and Novak leaned in, breath hot and close. “If you can do all that,” he murmured, lips almost-but-not-quite touching Kevin’s, “then I might decide to reward you.”

Kevin maybe possibly whimpered. How embarrassing. Novak’s eyebrow twitched again and, yep, there went his cock, bobbing unhelpfully in tandem.

Novak passed him the two empty pasta bowls, and the dirty cutlery. He clutched them to his chest, trying not to look too eager. He turned to the kitchen area. He could do this. He could prove that he was a good—

He stopped in his tracks as he saw Sam in his peripheral vision, draped over one of the chairs. It was only with the strongest surge of willpower that he was able to avoid looking over. Novak was watching him, hawke-like.

“Good boy,” he purred, when Kevin slowly, slowly, started walking forward again. With his eyes wide open Kevin could only just make out Sam’s naked back, meaning he was lying over the seat of the chair. Was he kneeling? What was he doing there? If he tilted his head just a little maybe he could…

But he didn’t turn to look. He just put one foot in front of the other until he couldn’t even see Sam in his periphery and the sink was in front of him. A little window above the sink showed a patch of moonlit garden outside.

He felt like he was a puppet, his hands were doing things with only about 50% input from his brain. Plug in the sink. Hot water on. Soap.

He pulled rubber gloves on with only a distant sort of awareness. He could hear Novak talking again. Kind of hypnotic in his deep voice.

“I see you were eager, Sam. Maybe you need to learn some patience too.”

Some indistinct mumbling. Novak chuckled.

“Not today, but thank you for thinking of me.”

What were they talking about? Kevin was washing  _ forks _ while Sam was spread out over one of Professor Novak’s dining chairs. What were they doing? What if Novak was kissing Sam? What if they were  _ fucking? _

He’d never been so desperately curious in his  _ life. _ He  _ had _ to turn around. He had to  _ know. _

He picked up the chopping board instead.

And almost dropped it when he heard a sharp  _ thwack. _

He was going to turn around. He was going to do it.

He put the chopping board in the water instead, and picked up the brush.

Another  _ thwack. _

Someone gasped. Sam, maybe.

He still didn’t turn around.

_ Thwack. _

He put the chopping board on the drying rack and grabbed the bowls.

_ Thwack. _

Sam gasped again, louder this time, and Novak hushed him. Kevin washed the bowls, and then the saucepan, and then the strainer. The steady rhythm of skin hitting skin (occasionally interspersed with a sound from Sam) was like a metronome. He still wanted to see. He was just as desperate as he had been before, but there was some other part in control, keeping him facing forward. He picked up a hand towel and began to dry the clean dishes. The spanking—what else could it be?—continued behind him. The cupboards lined the far wall, so he couldn’t even sneak a look while he put the dry things away.

More to the point, he found he didn’t even want to. He wanted to be  _ good. _

And, just like that, it was over. There were no more dishes left.

He turned around.

Sam was laid out over one of the chairs, just as Kevin had thought. His knees were on the ground on one side, and his hands were gripping the chair legs on the other side. Novak was in a chair facing him, one hand raised over the cherry-red blush of Sam’s ass.

“Finished?” he asked, looking directly at Kevin.

Kevin nodded, mouth suddenly dry and cock suddenly  _ drooling _ . Sam didn’t even look up at him, his head was hanging so low it was almost touching the hardwood floor.

Novak’s hand descended, slowly this time, to rub gently over the marks he’d left over Sam’s skin. His other hand was resting firmly at the small of Sam’s back, maybe holding him in place. He jerked his head to the side, gesturing Kevin closer.

Kevin hurried over, and dropped to his knees at Novak’s chair. Without thinking he reached out, only pulling his hand back at the last second when he remembered he hadn’t been told that he was allowed to touch.

“Good,” Novak murmured. “You’re learning. See that gel on the table?” He hummed. “That’s the one. You’re going to spread that anywhere that’s red, okay?” His hands made circles over Sam’s thighs and ass. “Just like this. Slow and gentle.”

Kevin snapped open the tube and squeezed out a dollop of cold gel. He rubbed it between his hands to warm it up, and then gingerly touched Sam’s thigh, right below where the skin began to turn red. He’d only been sunburned once, but this looked a bit like that, and he remembered how sensitive he had been then.

Slowly, carefully, he let his fingers spread out, inch by inch until his hands replaced Novak’s. Sam felt fever-hot, like maybe Novak had been spanking him with a hot towel instead of only his hand. As he made his way up the red-hot thighs, Sam breathed out a delirious moan. He turned his head to the side just slightly, and Kevin could see he had his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open.

“Good,” Professor Novak told them. “Just like that. Just keep doing that while I go and check your work, Kevin. And then… then maybe we can think about a reward for your patience.”

This time it was Kevin who moaned. And Sam’s eyes opened to blink at him hungrily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there ya go troubleseeker. Your problem now.


	7. Praise kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas leaves his newest boys to fend for themselves while he checks on Kevin's work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *stumbles in clutching random papers and dirty drawings*
> 
> I'm sorry I'm late! I sprained my wrist doing gardening work and typing didn't go well (also didn't help that I procrastinated an entire week, but that's another matter altogether ...), so I guess I'm living up to my name and looking out for trouble (and then heading straight into it).

It took most of Cas’ hard earned control to leave his newest boys to it. 

The entire evening was a bit much so far. Simply having both of them here together without any prior conversations, or even knowledge of each other's existence pushed the limits of any subs capacities. Yet here he was, with Sam sprawled across one of his new chairs with a red hot ass, and Kevin learning how to take care of freshly spanked skin.

He'd need to dial things back a bit if he wanted this to be the first night of many, and not just a few. Cas knew this night had to be played out perfectly. Just a step too far, and the embers he was carefully fanning would burn out of control for a couple of fabulous seconds before dying. And there was no way in hell he'd sacrifice the chance to teach those boys what they needed to know for a couple of freaky nights he could have some other way, some other time.

No. He was sticking to his plans, and walking away.

Not too far, mind you. Just far enough to check on Kevin’s work. Not the one that involved Sam drooling onto his dining room floor.

There was little doubt in his mind that the younger of his two pupils would excel in his current task. The reverence in those trembling fingers meant not an inch of Sam’s rosy ass would be forgotten.

Unlike the washing up, where rushing might have left behind traces of failure. He didn’t need much. 

Bowls.  _ Good _ .

Forks.  _ Good _ .

Spoons.  _ Good _ .

Chopping board.  _ Good _ .

Pots.  _ Good _ .

Strainer.  _ Good _ .

Stirring spoon.  _ Ah _ . 

Castiel spun the offending utensil around between two fingers. Just a smudge of tomato sauce on the back of the wide wooden surface. Barely worth complaining about, but it was enough for his purposes. And just in time; Sam’s breathy moans were driving him mad with want.

Hiding the spoon behind his arm, he slowly walked back over to the dining area of his new home as if he didn't want to rush over, strip down and ravish either one of them. There really was no better way to christen the new furniture than to have a couple of barely legal boys sweat and squirm all over them. 

Kevin looked like he’d found God. Pink cheeked and nearly drooling as he forgot to close his mouth while he massaged the gel into Sam’s ass. Cas could see how such a task might inspire reverence. 

It had been a very near miss when he noticed the glint of lube there earlier. Paired with Sam shyly telling him he was  _ open _ in case that was what he wanted. God. He’d wanted to tear the boy then apart and there. Not that Sam knew, of course. 

He’d not let any of his own  _ bone deep want _ seep into his voice - there would be plenty of time to see Sam squirm below him in the future if he played this right. Instead he had just teased Sam enough to get the kid to lie down and accept a spanking.

The way Sam had gone limp as he flopped his large frame into position meant he'd struck  _ gold _ . A natural submissive yearning to be dominated. A near perfect match with Kevin's hyperactive need for direction. 

Yes. Accepting this new job was totally worth moving. 

Now he just had to snare both of them without scaring them off or going mad.

Castiel tugged Kevin back with a hand in the boy's hair. Thick and soft, and just long enough to flop over startled eyes as they were forced to tear away from Sam's hypnotic ass. A quick glance was enough to confirm his earlier theory; not one inch left untouched.

“Well done.” Kevin practically glowed, and Cas tucked  _ praise kink _ away for later. “Look at what you can achieve when you give a task your full attention.”

Kevin's eyes tracked back over to where Sam was still sprawled across the chair, and Cas could see the microsecond Kevin suddenly noticed the slick glint of lube where his fingers hadn't wandered in their dutiful search for red skin. Castiel was pretty confident that if he hadn't had a firm grip on the boy's hair, he'd have levitated right back over to Sam's distracting hole.

“So focussed on being a good boy you didn’t even notice that Sam might have a problem with waiting too.”

Still pretty much boneless, Sam’s back and ass flushed a brighter pink. He pulled Kevin back further, knowing full well that his breath would now heat the boy’s neck.

“He opened himself up for me.”

Kevin made a strangled sound, eyes widening, and Castiel could see his fingers twitch. 

“And look at you being good right now. I can see your fingers ache to touch him again.”

Kevin sagged back into him as he nodded, and he couldn’t resist pressing a chaste kiss just below that inviting jaw. The boy really did surrender beautifully. 

“All that time spent touching him and you never slipped a finger inside?”

There was a strangled little ‘no’ as Kevin shivered, hands retreating to his own thighs in case they’d move forward on their own accord and take what he wasn’t allowed to have. Sam was squirming back to life as well, but he dutifully kept his hands clenched around the chair’s legs. 

“Such a good boy.”

Kevin jerked, and yeah, praise would work wonders on the kid. 

“Did you like touching it? Rubbing an ass as fine as than one? Was it  _ firm _ ?”

Kevin moaned, fingers tightening on his thighs in sense memory.

“That’s not a yes or a no, Kevin. Use that pretty mouth of yours for words while you still can.”

This time it was Sam who displayed the biggest reaction. Hips tipping forward to grind his pubic bone against the chair. It was a visceral reminder of how he’d first seen the boy. Flushed and nervous, but still finding his pleasure against a table leg. Kevin’s voice broke over his ‘yes’, so there was little doubt over where his eyes were pointed.

It was a spur of the moment decision to slip two fingers into Kevin’s mouth, but the kid rolled with it; sucking on the two digits like they were covered in chocolate.

“Yes, nice and firm. I could feel it while I was spanking him. Easy Kevin, gently.”

Castiel pressed down on the kid’s tongue, gentle enough that he could still keep sucking, but plenty of warning as well. 

“Take what you’re given. There you go. Perfect.”

And suddenly Sam seemed to be having some trouble accepting his position. Hazel eyes open wide and straining to see what was happening behind him without actually moving from where he’d been placed. It made his ass flex, and Kevin drool. 

“You’re making a mess on my floor, Sam. And I’m not even touching you.”

Castiel made the mental effort of taking another step back. It would be so easy to just let Kevin finish prepping Sam and then take over. Sam was willing. His dick was eager too, but Castiel knew decisions taken with his cock first never played out the best in the long run.

And these boys … God, it had to be a long run. 

“Patience is a virtue, boys. But I don’t blame you, Kevin. I can see how a sight like this could be distracting. I mean. There are so many possibilities with an ass like that.”He paused while Kevin groaned around his fingers, and Sam twitched again; back arching as he tried to stay in one spot. “I could let you touch him again.” Kevin’s breath hitched, just a hint of teeth on his fingers. “Let you slip a couple of fingers inside and see how pink he is.”

Sam moaned in tandem with Kevin.

“Or We could explore this oral fixation you seem to have.” Castiel wriggled his fingers around a bit, and Kevin  _ shuddered _ . Castiel let himself move in closer, nosing in between dark hair. “How badly do you want to taste him, Kevin? How badly do you want to get your mouth on him?”

He couldn’t contain his own breathy little moan when Kevin started grinding his hips forward into thin air. The backstroke rubbed just against his own still clothed cock, and he  _ really _ had to do something about that before he embarrassed himself. 

“Unfortunately. Multitasking doesn't seem to be your thing, does it?”

It took Kevin a full three seconds to register the implications. Cas produced the spoon when the boy went completely still, wiggling it in front if the stricken teen's face.

“You missed a spot, and I do think that means I don't have to think about rewarding you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> What does Cas decide to do with his newest disciples? Tune in on the 22nd! Back to you at the studio, Bubbles.


	8. Oral Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles chapter!

He gripped his thighs tighter as Professor Novak waved the spoon in front of him. How had he missed that! He’d been trying  _ so _ hard.

“Sorry, Sir,” he whimpered as Novak pulled his head back further. Hot breath washed over his exposed throat.

“I’m sure you are.” He tapped Kevin’s lips with the spoon. “But ‘sorry’s don’t teach lessons now, do they? Open.” Kevin opened his mouth and Novak slipped the spoon’s wooden handle between his teeth. He immediately felt a pool of saliva collect beneath his tongue and he tried to tilt his head back further to stop it spilling out from his lips. Novak’s hand tightened in his hair. “Uh, uh,” he  _ tsk _ ed. “You’ll stay where I put you.”

Kevin tried to mumble something past the handle and Novak hushed him. Novak pressed him down, supporting him with the hand in his hair and another against his waist until Kevin was on his knees, right behind Sam’s rosy ass. “Right there,” Novak told him, drawing Kevin’s hands away from his thighs and pressing them to the small of his back. “You’re going to stay right there.”

Kevin nodded quickly, gripping his forearms to show that he was listening. Novak loosened the hold in his hair and scratched fingers along his scalp.

“Good boy,” he crooned, and Kevin couldn’t help but melt a bit at the praise.  _ Yes, _ he  _ loved _ that. He could hear those words in Novak’s mouth all day long.

But then Novak turned away and Kevin was left cold. He whined against the handle, but Novak ignored him. He was patting Sam’s side.

“Back with us?” he asked, and he was obviously not talking to Kevin, who had absolutely no intention of leaving any time soon.

“Yessir,” Sam said, too quick. His ass waggled a bit in the air like he was flexing for the sole purpose of teasing Kevin.

“How are you feeling?”

Sam hesitated, and Kevin could almost picture him licking his lips. “Sore,” he admitted. “Horny.”

Novak chuckled. “Is that so? Well I think you, at least, have deserved a reward.” He didn’t even look up at Kevin, but Kevin felt burning shame nonetheless. He bit down harder on the spoon. “Is your mouth good for anything other than teasing, I wonder?”

“Yes, sir, yes I can, yes I want to—”

Kevin heard the low sound of a zipper opening. Slow, so slow. He quivered from his place on his knees but his view was obstructed by Sam’s glowing cheeks.

“Gentle,” Novak cautioned. “No teeth, Sam. Keep your hands where they are.” Kevin could just make out the place where Novak was framing Sam’s mouth, his fingers carding back behind Sam’s ears. “That’s it,” he groaned, eyelids drooping as he guided Sam’s face against his crotch.

Kevin made a noise behind the spoon’s handle but neither Novak nor Sam reacted.

“Perfect,” Novak said, shifting ever so slightly. “Ah, Sam, I knew those lips would look good stretched around me. No, no, don’t speed up for my sake. Keep it nice and slow, that’s it, that’s it.” Kevin leaned just slightly to the side and now he could see it, too. Sam’s cheeks were flushed almost as red as his ass and the head of Novak’s cock was pressed between his lips. Novak was supporting his head with hands on both his cheeks and how he looked so calm with Sam like that was anyone’s guess.

Sam’s hole winked at him repeatedly, as though his ass was directly linked to his mouth. Novak thrust gently and Kevin couldn’t help but notice Sam clench hard, then release, then clench again. He was wet and inviting and Kevin  _ wanted. _ He wanted so bad he could feel himself drooling. It spilled out of his mouth and down his chin and he couldn’t make himself care as Sam moaned lowly and Novak’s breathing sped up.

“You’re gorgeous like this,” Novak groaned. “You should have something in your mouth all the time. Help keep you focused. Train you up to take all of me. Ah, yes, right there. Use your tongue. Good boy, Sam, good. Suck.”

Sam’s cock was drooling onto the hardwood floor between his thighs. His spine hitched and flexed as Novak continued to thrust into his mouth so, so slow.

Novak was still fully dressed. Only the head of his cock peeked out of his slacks. The line between his brows cleared as his hips started to move a little harder.

“I know you can come without touching yourself,” he said roughly, twitching further into Sam’s mouth. Kevin could see Sam’s leaking cock, and yeah, he looked two seconds away from orgasm. A blurt of precome dripped to the floor as Novak said the word  _ come. _

Kevin whimpered and shook his head desperately, his own ignored cock pointing straight out like it was trying to drag him into the action, too.

Novak grunted. “Do it. Do it now, Sam. Come for me. Come now.”

Sam’s hands gripped the chair legs and his thighs flexed and Kevin got a front row ticket as Sam’s cock twitched and spilled without anyone even touching it.

Sam shouted hoarsely, muffled by Novak still stuffed in his mouth. It must have been one hell of a sensation because Novak’s eyes slipped shut, he gripped Sam’s head hard, fingers curling into his hair, and groaned as he emptied himself onto Sam’s waiting tongue.

Oh Christ.

Kevin’s own cock twitched but he was nowhere near as stimulated as either of them, and he wasn’t going to be able to come unless someone—Sam? Professor Novak?—started paying him some attention.

Except… this was a punishment, wasn’t it? Sam had been good and Sam got a reward but Kevin… He bit down on the wooden handle, and with dawning horror realised that he was going to be sent home still hard and leaking.

Novak tucked himself away, looking clean and unfazed. He looked up to finally meet Kevin’s eyes.

“Don’t look so sad, little one. You’re invited back next week.” Kevin moaned as Novak smoothed Sam’s hair off his face. “But you won’t get to come unless Sam here writes proper notes for all his classes.”

“Huh?” Sam winced as Novak coaxed him to release his death grip on the chair legs.  _ “My _ notes?”

Novak hummed an affirmative as he eased Sam around to sit on the chair. Sam shifted uncomfortably as his rosy ass pressed to the seat. “That should teach Kevin some patience, hm? And keep _you_ focused.” He turned to Kevin and beckoned him forward. He kissed Kevin’s lips delicately, and Kevin could only take what he was given with the spoon getting in the way. “From now on,” Novak murmured against his cheek, “your pleasure doesn’t belong to you.” He looked over his shoulder at Sam. “Yours, either,” Novak told him. “Both of your orgasms are henceforth…” he grinned, “mine.” His smile widened and Kevin’s cock drooled even faster than his mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *finger guns at troubleseeker*


	9. Edging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IT's not an easy task for a young man to not come for a full week, but Sammy is going to try his hardest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Terribly sorry, it's a bit of a long chapter, but I'm sure you'll all manage to soldier your way through it *apologizes again*

Sam startled hard enough he near fell off the modern high stool when Charlie slammed a cup of coffee down in front of him. So on edge that he didn’t make any remarks on how she was still wearing her apron. 

“Spill it, Winchester.”

It was a blatant way to stall, but Sam checked the coffee out before he replied; sniffing delicately before taking a sip.

“Honey?”

Charlie groaned dramatically, collapsing across their little bit of counter space and glaring at him.

“Yes, honey. Now tell me about Professor Hotpants.”

The nickname made Sam blush. More than just hot pants. The man was sex on legs. 

“You looking to hand in your lesbian credentials?”

It was a weak attempt, and one he knew would fail. Charlie rolled her eyes, shoving at his arm.

“I can read a menu, dude. Doesn’t mean I’m ordering. Don’t tell me you don’t check out all the hot girls too!”

“Yeah, but I am an omnivore.”

Charlie snorted, stretching her arms out as he levered herself back into a sitting position.  

“You mean you’re a slut.”

Sam grinned around a sip of coffee and nodded solemnly. 

“Got the paperwork to prove that.”

It got him an eye roll. 

“Four am. pictures of the girl you stole from under my nose don’t count.”

“Evidence is evidence.”

Charlie edged closer, the glint in her eye fueled by more than expertly brewed coffee.

“Speaking of evidence.”

_ Shit _ .

“How. Does. Professor. Hotpants. Know. Your. Name. Winchester.”

Sam groaned, already giving some bullshit answer when Charlie slapped a hand over his lying mouth.

“I don’t have time for bullshit, Sam. There was no sign-in sheet that told him you were the only one late. Plus he’d have called you  _ mister Winchester  _ if that were true, and he didn’t even hint at your last name. He called you  _ Sam _ . That means you’ve met him. Spill it.”

Sam licked at his newly released lips. Half truths then.

“I nearly knocked him over when we were having coffee that morning.”

That shuts her up for a hot second.

“Novak was in here?”

Sam’s own memories of the morning were too clouded by  _ other  _ memories of naked skin, jeans, and blue eyes  to be of much use, but.

“You were too busy eyefucking Gilda to notice.”

Charlie blushed as red as her hair.

“So what. You gigantor ass knocked him over and then you introduced yourself?”

“Something like that.”

Sam didn’t know what he did to give himself away. It was a completely innocuous sentence. But Charlie’s eyebrows raised, and Sam knew he’d been had.

“Sam Winchester, you didn’t!”

“What?”

It came out weak and squeaky. 

“You did!”

There’s an accusing finger in his face, and people were finally starting to turn away from their own fancy coffees to stare at them. Sam pushed her hand down quickly, dropping his voice down into a whisper.

“Yes, fine. I did. I checked him out and he returned the favour. That’s it.”

Charlie quit chuckling as she realized there was probably more to the story. 

“Wait. He called you back after class.” Sam swallowed his mouthful of coffee, eyes darting to the nearest door, and wondering what the consequences of a sudden exit would be. “And then you ran out all blushing and flustered! What happened in there Sam? Did he bend you over his desk and spank you with a ruler for being late?”

Sam was glad he’d already swallowed whatever was in his mouth, because that was way too close to the truth to be healthy. He knew Charlie was just joking, but the sense memory of Castiel’s hand hitting his ass over and over again, and adding in the new thought of a ruler fried his brain.

“No.” Charlie sounded scandalized. “He didn't! Sam! The door wasn’t even locked!”

The rising volume drew more annoyed glances, and the added attention was making Sam chub up. 

“Fuck, Charlie. Of course he didn’t. Not in the classroom.” 

There were a couple of seconds where Sam’s brain caught up with his mouth, and the implications of what he’d just admitted to.

“Not in the… Sam Winchester! Did you go to a teacher’s house?”

The cat was out of the bag. No way was Charlie going to let this go.

“Maybe?”

Hedging was the worst tactic when it came to Charlie, who jumped to conclusions better than a flea.

“You are the biggest idiot!” 

Sam knew she was right. If any of this came to light, Novak would be fired at once.

“You’re lucky both of you are cute.”

It was as close to a blessing he was going to get, and Sam was glad he’d actually told-ish someone. The secret had been burning on the tips of his ears all day and now there was some way to blow off steam. Even if he couldn’t tell her everything. Or let off the other kind of steam.

\------------------------------

Sam groaned; head tipping forward till it rested against tiles that were modern twenty years ago. Nothing was helping.  _ Nothing _ .

Hot water made him relax, sure. But reminded him too much of most of his heated wanking sessions in the past. Steaming, soapy water, and a couple of fingers up his ass pretty much any time he had more than five minutes to himself under a private showerhead. 

On the other hand, warm water was too reminiscent of his more drawn out sessions. No one to yell at him for using up all the hot water or bang on the door to make him hurry up because “I’m gonna be late for work Sammy! I’m the one paying the bills damnit!”

Cold water made him hiss and soften, but only for a second. His brain all too helpfully providing Castiel’s voice in an effort to con him into getting it over with.  _ Bad boys don’t get to enjoy hot showers, now do they. Were you bad, Sam? Did you have trouble paying attention again today? You did, didn’t you? Too distracted for your own good, Sam. Don’t worry. I’ll teach you to behave. Don’t let your hands stray now. Get yourself nice and clean for me. Good boy. _

Was it cheating if he just touched himself? Castiel had been absolutely clear that they were to remain chaste for a full seven days. That he’d know if they came without permission. But where was the harm in just … stroking? As long as he didn’t come, he was following the rules right?

_ Spread your legs for me Sam, let me see you. _

Castiel wasn’t here, but Sam stepped wider anyway, hands firmly on the wall as water hit his lower back in an icy spray. 

Was it cheating if he slipped a couple of fingers inside of himself as if his imaginary audience could be persuaded to fuck him that way? What if he didn’t go past one, or two? He’d need at least three to be remotely ready to bend over and take it from Novak.

Sam barely managed to reroute his hand to shutting off the shower.

_ I’ll see you in a week boys, same hour. Be good. _

\------------------------

Maybe going outside his dorm room  on his one free weekday hadn’t been the best idea.

With all the added eroticism of sucking off your  _ own professor _ , he’d forgotten how incredibly arousing being hard in public was. After three days without so much as a wet dream he was pretty much stuck at a semi, and loose jogging pants were banned. 

His beeline for the library had been strategical. He knew the large tables hid most of his lap. 

What he hadn’t counted on, was just how crowded the place was. Shuffling between rows of shelves while looking for a seat that wouldn’t let someone else stare directly at his lap was a  _ terrible  _ thing. 

So of course the only well positioned chair sat right in front of a table leg. Luring him in with the promise of firm pressure and certain release. 

Sam was sitting down before he even thought about it. 

Grinding against a table leg while he pretended to get his books and papers sorted wasn’t cheating, was it? He’d only happened to brush against the thing by accident when his pen rolled away. 

Yes, he’d then tilted his hips forward again all by himself, but his first thought had been rescuing his latest bic. 

And ok, he’d not stopped himself nearly as quickly as he could have. But while there was an embarrassing wet patch that had spread deep enough to be visible on his jeans, he hadn't actually had an orgasm. Just a mind blowing moment of near ecstasy as he tried not to groan out loud in a library. 

No one had even shushed him.

\----------------------

_ Mac-n-cheese day buddy. Meet me in 10. The big C. _

Sam thumbed his phone off, debating the odds before waddling to the door. The macaroni the cafeteria managed to plate up was leagues above the rest of the food they served. Not that it was all bad, no. But not many students made the mistake of ordering the pasta salad more than once.

Some fresh air would do him good anyway. Hiding inside his dormroom the second he got out of a class wasn’t the best thing for his nerves.

“Fries as a side when you’ve already got pasta? Living the thug life there Winchester.”

“The big C?”

By the time he’d managed to snag his own portion of cheesy goodness and spotted Charlie in the sea of tables, she’d already finished about half her bowl.

“I like the ring of it, sue me.”

Easing into the banter, Sam dug into his bowl. He knew who the  _ real _ big C was, after all.

“Be warned, I’m studying law here. Not too similar to the big cheese?”

“I dunno. I was going more for clitoris.”

It caught him off guard. He snorted a laugh that got sauce stuck up his nose. 

Charlie was no help clearing his cheesy sinuses. His best friend had slid off her seat in slow motion as she cried with laughter. Sam found the situation slightly less amusing, but was too busy using any available napkin to berate her for being a terrible friend.

He’d just managed a teary breath of pasta free air when he saw Kevin.

The kid hadn’t spotted him.  _ Thank Christ for small miracles _ . But he was close enough that Sam could make out the shape of his lips as he talked to someone infeletely less important.  

“You know.” Charlie paused, and Sam finally noticed that not only had she stopped laughing long enough to get back into a sitting position, she’d also managed to snag over half of his fries. “You could just walk over there and declare your everlasting love.”

“Shut up.”

Sam slapped her hand away from his leftover fries. Stuffing a few into his own mouth for good measure.

“Dude. You were staring at him for over a minute. That’s a couple of steps past interested, and halfway into in love. He’s right there. Go say hello. Invite him to chess club.”

Sam scowled.

“I went once! Just to check it out.”

“Uhuh. Now are you going to go talk to the kid or are you going to keep creeping on him?”

“I am not creeping!” Sam hissed, carefully digging into his pasta while he sniffed.

“Totally.”

When he managed to get through five laden forks without any further commentary, Sam thought he was off the hook. 

“You know I can see you looking at him. My eyes are right here.”

Guiltily, Sam blinked and looked back over the the person he was meant to be having lunch with.

“Just go say hi. You’ve got hair. He’ll talk to you.”

“Haha.”

“What? Just don’t mention that you’ve been dreamily wondering what his lips taste like for the past ten minutes. You’ll be fine.”

Licking his lips was a non-voluntary. Either Charlie had been spying on him, or she was getting creepily good at guessing. Because, he didn’t have to wonder. He knew. He knew exactly what those eager lips tasted like.

“He’s leaving anyway.”

Charlie shrugged.

“Your loss, or do you have another date planned with Professor Hotpants?”

“Shut up.”

\------------------------

_ How long can a guy go without coming? _

It wasn’t the most poetic of weekend  google searches, but God he needed to know that this wasn’t going to cause permanent damage. And while the search results seemed unanimous in their belief that his balls weren’t about to fall off, no one could agree on how often orgasms  _ should  _ be had.

Apparently his body would fix the problem by itself if he left it too long, but it didn’t feel like he could last another day, let alone till Tuesday.

What if he had a wet dream? Would that be cheating?

Abandoning the odd array of websites to the dark corner of his internet history, he tried a new subject.

_ Castiel Novak _

It didn’t bring up much. No public facebook account at least. No wikipedia page. No ancient and forgotten myspace.

Just the university’s page with his office hours, papers he’d written, and a waist up picture in what looked like an office. It looked recent.

Sam knew he could ask Charlie to help him. She’d probably unearth a virtual treasure trove of information and pictures, but that would come at a price. The girl was too curious for her own good. 

So scrolling through google images was all he could reasonably do.

The same picture popped up several times, interspaced by men who apparently shared either of Castiel’s names. Just as he was about to call it a day and ship his creepy stalking ass to bed he struck gold.

It couldn’t be real, but he clicked anyway.

It was Castiel. No doubt about it. Younger, yes, but unmistakably Castiel. Smiling broadly as he held up one side of the trophy that proclaimed him first place.

Except he was sharing the tacky looking cup with someone who looked an awful lot like him. Near exact, really. The only way to tell Cas apart from his brother were the numbers scrawled across their arms. Someone had taken the extra time to add  _ Castiel _ and  _ Jimmy _ underneath in some attempt to make it easier to tell them apart. 

Probably for the best, as both of them were wearing nondescript clothes. Tank tops saturated in sweat and clinging to their skin. Any difference in hairstyles lost in the swimming portion of the triathlon. Squinting, Sam could just make out a university logo on their shorts, but the image was too grainy to see much more than the font. 

He already had a hand inside his sweats, fingers curled around his dick and stroking, before he realized he was doing it. 

It was harder to let go now that he had a hold on himself. His balls weren’t used to being denied  _ this _ long, and they were refusing to surrender this chance at orgasm.

_ Just keep going.  _ They whispered. Drawing his attention to the way he could just see the outline of the twins’ nipples through the thin material covering their chests. And once he’d seen  _ that _ , Sam couldn’t look away.  Couldn’t let go of his traitorous dick either.

What if Jimmy was gay too?

What if he was just as kinky as his twin?

Images instantly moved through his mind in HD-quality. 

What if they shared?

What if he managed to get both of them playing with him? 

How perfect would it be to be on his knees with one marvelous dick in his mouth while he had an equally marvelous dick up his ass? Gravelly voices telling him how to behave, how to take them, how  _ good _ he was.

What if they played with each other?

Somewhere in the back of his brain, a fuse shorted. Fuck. He had to stop.

Unless he didn’t? Panting, one hand still gripping the mouse with more force than it needed, Sam wondered how Cas would even know. Ok, yes. His balls were more swollen and tender than usual. But would just one measly orgasm make that much of a difference?

What if he just lied? Just kept a straight face and told the man who had calmly stated he  _ owned _ his pleasure that he’d been obedient?

Sam could feel the orgasm building. His hand sped up, and he whimpered.

No. He had to  _ stop _ . 

He had to stop before the tight feeling in his belly spread and took over.

He had to be  _ good. _

Inches away from the edge, he managed to tear his hand away, smacking a miraculously empty mug off his desk and effectively ruining his nearing peak. 

“Two more days. Just two more days.”

His balls weren’t pleased, but hopefully Cas would be.

\--------------------

When Sam managed to get his head out of his hormone riddled ass long enough to breathe, he’d realize that there were a couple of things he could have done to make this easier on himself.

For one. He could have taken perfectly structured notes while he was  _ in _ class. 

Not that he’d have been unhappy with what he’d written two weeks ago. Apart from the fortunate mishap in Castiel’s class, he was known to be the one  _ other people _ asked for help when they missed a class. It had raised more than a few eyebrows when he’d started going around asking for  _ their  _ notes instead. But they had to be  _ perfect. _

Of course, he could have tried to further improve his notes during the weekend instead of waiting till the very last fucking second to start doing this. But no. He’d had to aggravate his already sore balls and possibly jeopardize Kevin’s chance to finally come by cyber-stalking his teacher cum sex god. 

And that was the one thing he did not want to do. Kevin had been so good to him, and yes, the kid had been beautiful in his desperation. But to actually see him get the pleasure he desired … he’d be divine.

No way in hell was he taking it easy tonight. Not with Castiel’s approval and Kevin’s orgasm on the line. The kid had at least one more evening’s worth of come marinating inside of his delicate balls, and Sam didn’t wish this kind of perfect torture on anyone … not longer than a week at least.

So writing notes it was. 

Sam moaned. Grinding gently against the backrest of his desk chair as he tried to concentrate on neat handwriting while visualizing Kevin’s O-face probably wasn’t helping his case though. His neat-ish script hitched and wavered every time his orgasm snuck up on him and he had to pull himself away from that tantalizing edge.

It was easier than last night. While the secondhand chair’s back provided a nice rigid surface to move against, is wasn’t as perfect as his own hand. 

Just one more day

It would be the hardest day in so many ways, but at the end of it he’d be knocking on Castiel’s door again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And back to Bubbles!


	10. Marking

Charlie plonked a huge plate of fries on the table in front of Cute Freshman Guy.

“Sam Winchester is a huge dork but he likes fries and law and you.”

“He… huh?” Cute Freshman Guy blinked adorably at her.

“The tower of a human with the floppy hair is called Sam Winchester and if one of you doesn’t talk to the other soon I’m going to die from second-hand blue balls.”

Cute Freshman Guy flicked a glance down her as if to try and see if she actually did have balls, but his eyes got stuck at her chest. She snapped her fingers in his face. “Up here freshman! I don’t swing that way!”

He blushed so hard his fucking  _ nose _ went pink. Okay. She could see why Sam was into him.

“I didn’t, I uh, I wasn’t—”

“Whatever. Listen. I need you to go talk to Sam because if I have to watch him stare at you over another salad I’m going to lose it. Capiche?”

“He doesn’t  _ stare,” _ Cute Freshman Guy gaped, then hesitated. “I mean. Does he?”

“Almost as much as  _ you _ stare at  _ him.” _ She held up a finger when he tried to interrupt. “Nuh uh, don’t even try to argue. I eat too much vitamin A, my vision is  _ perfect.” _

“Don’t you mean Vitamin C?”

“No I mean Vitamin Amazing you dolt. Now go talk to Sam.”

Cute Freshman Guy twirled a fry in a puddle of tomato sauce and looked up at her through his lashes. Aw.

“Has he been writing notes?”

“Has he  _ what?” _

“Been writing notes? For his classes?”

“Listen kid, I don’t know if we’re talking about the same Sam because the one I know spends every waking minute studying so uh,  _ yes _ he’s writing his notes. Is that…” she peered at him. “Is that like… a good thing?”

Cute Freshman Guy blushed again and mumbled something that Charlie didn’t catch. “I’m Kevin by the way,” he said, sticking his hand out and shaking hers. “I’ll uh. I’ll talk to Sam tonight.”

Charlie’s eyebrows skyrocketed. She had been under the impression that Sam was busy tonight.  _ Busy _ busy. “Oh you will, will you?” Kevin blushed again and mumbled something else. “And what will you and Sam Sneaky Winchester be saying tonight, when you’re apparently meeting?”

“Just you know. Regular things. I don’t. You know. Why are you asking me this?” Kevin looked so uncomfortable and Charlie wanted to wrap him in a fucking blanket or something. But also slap him in the face. Choices, choices.

“I’m just watching out for my main man, that’s all. And also because I don’t like when two cute people stare at each other instead of boinking.”

_ “Boinking!” _ Kevin looked scandalised, or maybe he was just shocked. He squirmed in his chair like someone had zapped him. Charlie was about to ask if he was okay when he gestured behind her shoulder. “Well I don’t see you talking to Gilda any time soon.”

She turned around to look. Ah, Gilda. The star of all her fantasies for the past fortnight. A girl could live and die in those eyes. Gilda caught her gaze and winked. Charlie licked her lips and spoke to Kevin without turning to him. “Want to see how it’s done, pretty boy?” She swung over the chair until she was facing Gilda, then spread her legs ever so slightly. The corner of Gilda’s mouth twitched up and her eyelids lowered. She pushed away the plate of whatever she’d been eating and walked over. Except she didn’t actually walk. She glided or something. God, Charlie could get off on her legs alone.

“Hey,” Gilda said, coming to stand too close in the V of Charlie’s legs. “This kid boring you?”

“You have no idea,” Charlie replied, leaning back against the table so she could look up at the magnificence in front of her. Gilda put her hands on the table behind her, so their faces were only a few inches apart.

“I don’t like boring,” she said.

“Neither.”

“I don’t like first period chemistry either.”

Charlie hummed. “Neither.” She tipped her chin up until her lips were almost-but-not-quite against Gilda’s. “Skip it?”

“Baby. You read my mind.”

Gilda pecked her on the side of the cheek, comparatively chaste to where Charlie would have kissed her, then did her glidey thing again as she walked out of the door. She didn’t even look over her shoulder to see if Charlie was following.

“That’s how it’s done,” Charlie said distractedly, getting up. “Like a pro.”

“That’s not fair! You didn’t tell me you were  _ dating,” _ Kevin spluttered, choking on a fry. Charlie absolutely did not have time to Heimlich him.

“Whatever. Good luck tonight kiddo. Use a condom.”

“Use a huh?” Sam had made a fortuitous arrival on scene. Charlie slapped his chest.

“You heard me Sammy. Hope you have fun tonight.” She emphasised the last word to make sure that he was 100% aware that she was going to be getting those details from him. Later.

For now, she had more important things to worry about. She left Sam looking stricken and Kevin coughing up fried potato.

Gilda was in their favourite spot in the room off the hallway on the third floor. Someone had pulled the number off the door two years ago and no one had bothered to rent it out since then, so it was permanently empty.

She had barely turned the knob before she was being pulled inside, then shoved back against the already-closed door.

“I hate seeing you flirt with other people,” Gilda whispered against her ear, shoving a knee between her legs. “I  _ hate _ it.” She carded one hand into Charlie’s hair and the other she shoved into her jeans.

“Woah there, flirting with  _ Kevin? _ You know I don’t speak boy.”

“Then why was that kid so flustered?” She nipped at Charlie’s neck and pressed a finger against her, too-hard and too-good.

“He wasn’t flustered Gilly. Not like  _ that.” _

“You might not speak boy but  _ I _ fucking do, and that kid was halfway to heaven by the time I got there. Trust me.”

“Not from anything I was saying. Mmh, I should talk to cute boys more often.” Charlie lifted one leg to give Gilda more room, and helpfully unbuttoned the top of her jeans.

“So you  _ do _ think he’s cute!” Gilda sucked a bruise into her neck, then bit at her ear.

“I have  _ eyes.” _ She lifted the hem of Gilda’s shirt to reveal the intricate lace beneath. The blue and black bra. One of Charlie’s favourites. “And I’ll make sure to talk to him again if it gets you this— _ oh!— _ this riled up.” Gilda was rubbing circles over her clit and Charlie wished she hadn’t worn anything underneath her jeans because her panties were really getting in the way right now.

Gilda licked over the bruise on Charlie’s neck, and made another one right next to it, sucking hard as her finger circled oh-so-slow. She switched sides to bring another bruise to the surface beneath Charlie’s other ear and Charlie was going to need  _ so much makeup _ before her shift. Unless she just left them there for everyone to see. Which was… yeah that was an insanely hot thought to be having about bruises from a girl she’d only met two weeks ago.

Gilda leaned back to examine her work. She hesitated, and Charlie bucked her hips a bit because, uh,  _ hello, _ important things going on down here!

“What if I…” Gilda hesitated again, her thumb scratching idly beneath Charlie’s ear. “What if I don’t want you to flirt with other boys? Or other girls.”

Charlie took a moment to roll that around her head. “Gilly are you… do you want to be like. Exclusive?”

Gilda dropped her head back into Charlie’s neck. “I want everyone to know your  _ mine,” _ she said, lips against the bruise there.

“Listen I’ll accept on one condition.” Gilda stilled and Charlie suppressed a grin. “You’ve gotta let me show you SGA,” she said, mock serious. “It’s gonna blow your  _ mind.” _

Gilda laughed, high and beautiful and, woah, that was Charlie’s  _ girlfriend.  _ “Speaking of blowing minds…” Gilda’s finger returned to its important task of sending Charlie somewhere over the rainbow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *shoots an arrow at troubleseeker* you're UP


	11. Voyeurism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kevin has a series of flashback to what was no doubt a traumatizing week
> 
> or
> 
> Writer enjoys edging readers in yet another episode of - maybe there's an orgy next week?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! A friendly reminder that I am a terrible person! This has been a public announcement.  
> Back to Bubbles.

There was a full sixtythree seconds of awkward silence after Kevin managed to clear his airways. Sam had turned back towards him after bemusedly watching Charlie chase down Gilda, and God he was still so  _ hot _ up close. Of course, Kevin was intimately aware that Sam was hot from afar too, but the level of detail when he was this near ...

The flustered flush on Sam’s  _ cheekbones _ was making his poor denied dick hard enough to hammer nails. Not that he’d try  _ that _ of course. But some firm pressure might… God he had to play this cool. People were watching, and he did not want to run Sam off. Clearing his throat a last time, he got straight back on the horse and reached for another fry.

“So.” He nodded at the empty seat, and somehow Sam sank his pert ass down onto it. So cool. You’re like ice. “Charlie, um, said you were writing, uh, writing notes?”

Sam went even pinker, and it looked adorable on him, and he  _ wasn’t _ going to reach out and kiss him. He wasn’t. He wasn’t. He wasn’t.

“Yeah.” Sam squeaked, running a massive hand through his hair, and  _ God _ , those hands, those hands around his arms, holding him down, holding him  _ still _ . “I swear.”

Kevin nodded. Relieved. Of course, Novak might just declare them insufficient and leave him hanging again, but Sam seemed too earnest. Fuck yes, he was coming tonight. Probably.

“Any classes left today?”

It was the most casual question he could think of. Anything else, and there was too big a chance he’d give himself away. Charlie had seen him eyeing Sam, but from what she’d said Sam had no idea he’d been sneaking a glance … ok more than a  glance. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kevin wasn’t sure if it was more awkward to stand on a professor’s doorstep with an erection before, or after he let someone kiss you till your lips tingled, told you to strip, spanked someone  _ behind  _ you, and then left you high and dry? Either way, it was awkward. Super awkward. Especially so with the giant  _ who could not stop touching his hair and calling attention to how soft and silky it had felt in between his fingers _ .

“So uh. I’m going that way.” Sam pointed, Kevin felt himself nodding, before pointing towards where he was pretty sure his own dorm room sat. Words were a lot harder to manage when little to no blood had managed to migrate upstairs again. “Ok. Um. See you next week?”

“Yeah.”

Kevin was still reeling, but he was  _ definitely  _ coming back next week. 

Woodenly, he felt himself heading in the direction he’d pointed, but after a couple of steps he stopped and looked back. Sam wasn’t walking too fast, but the sheer length of his legs meant the guy was way ahead. Curiosity bubbled rich and warm.

Where did Sam live?

Where did the gentle giant who’d kissed him silly sleep? Did he have a room? Was he a frat boy? He didn’t seem like the type, but you never knew, really.

Perfectly aware of how creepy he was being - thank God no one else was out to see his horny ass tail after Sam - Kevin krept from building to tree to bush. And  _ fuck _ he couldn't believe his luck when Sam disappeared into the same dorm as Channing’s cousin, Andrew. She’d introduced them once they’d been accepted into different universities. Something about wanting him to know someone who knew the campus. It had probably been an attempt at being accepting of him coming out since Andrew was gay, but they hadn’t hit it off as more than friends.

But he  _ did _ have Andrew’s extra keycard. Technically only to be used to let himself in when Andrew’s plants needed watering, or they were too lazy to try and figure out the remote lock thing. 

Logically, he should turn around. Logically, he already knew plenty.

Unfortunately, logic wasn’t high on his denied mind, and three fumbled attempts later he got the door to beep open. And then it only took two flights of stairs and three corners to see Sam open a door and disappear through it. 

Did this make him a stalker?

\---------------

Yep. Definitely a stalker.

Kevin was pretty sure of it.

Getting up early to get Starbucks at the other end of the campus, when you did not have  _ any _ classes nearby, was not normal behaviour.  Especially two days in a row. But it was the only way he could at least act like he was doing something else than just stare at long hair and even longer legs. And he wasn’t alone. Most of the people carrying around expensive coffee stopped whatever they were doing when Sam galloped by.

After the fifth pass, Kevin got up to casually walk towards the dorm he was  _ not _ meant to have access to. That Sam’s run was over had nothing to do with it. At all.

One keycard. Two flights of stairs. Two corners. Three minutes of tense waiting. One more corner. And suddenly he was catching glimpses of naked skin behind a whispering shower curtain. 

It wasn’t a relaxing shower for either of them. Hands firmly behind his back, Kevin watched Sam mess around with the temperature every few minutes. Warm. Hot. Cold.  Warm. Cold. Steam made the view a bit less clear, but it added a certain je ne sais quoi to what was probably illegal.

Each groan and huffing breath made Kevin wish he didn’t get quite as much of a kick out of being obedient. Especially when Sam turned around, pressed his head to the tiles and spread his legs. 

Crouching behind a wall and peeking around a corner wasn’t exactly the perfect seat, but between shadows and the conveniently moving curtain he sporadically had a clear view of Sam’s hole. It looked just as delicious as that night, and staring at it without acting on his urges  _ again _ was killing him. Stuffing a fist in his mouth to muffle any noise, Kevin hoped to God no one saw him like this.

He fled as soon as Sam slapped the water off, running till he was safely inside his own room. If he hurried he’d still be on time for his full day of classes, but he’d need to change first. He hadn’t been disobedient, but there was a stain anyway. 

Settling in for a full day of classes, Kevin knew this had to stop.

\---------------

He was  _ not _ a stalker if Sam walked into the library he was in on his own accord. 

It was an accident. 

So what if he had to go in the same direction as the towering mass of muscles? That didn’t mean anything. He needed a book from the far shelves. That was it. Plus he was in a library, so he wasn’t about to call out to get Sam’s attention and disturb everyone else. He was being  _ polite _ . 

It  _ also _ wasn’t his fault that the section his book was in was messed up. Slowly, he scanned each shelf and rearranged the books correctly. It was the right thing to do. Just good manners.

So what if he could keep an eye on Sam the whole time? What did he care if Sam was setting out course books and notes on the large table? He didn’t. That’s what!

He had to walk back to his own spot holding the book in front of his crotch as nonchalantly as possible after figuring out just  _ what _ Sam had been doing. It wasn’t studying, that was for sure.

What if Sam wasn’t taking notes?

\---------------

Sam hadn’t gone running that morning. 

Not that Kevin knew. Because he  _ didn’t _ . Because he  _ hadn’t _ gone to get coffee. 

Ok, he’d gone to get a muffin. But he hadn’t been looking for Sam. Ok, maybe he  _ had _ been looking. But he hadn’t seen him.

So he  _ wasn’t _ stalking him.

Kevin was sure of that.

Right up until he saw Sam’s beautiful hair weaving through the cafeteria crowd. 

He was pretty sure he hadn’t headed into the hall to stare at Sam, but what if he subconsciously  _ had _ ? Thinking hard about his motives, Kevin managed to get a plate of food and a seat. 

So. Yes. The seat had a clear view on Sam. Clearer than another spot at least. Sam was big enough that he’d be noticable from pretty much any table. 

Sam was big enough for many things. Reaching stuff on high shelves. Rescuing kittens from trees. Shielding him from the sun. Climbing him like a tree. Full buffet meal. 

Kevin tore his eyes away from the man that co-haunted his dreams to actually start eating. It wasn’t like he could go and just talk to the guy. He had company. It wouldn’t be polite. 

But still. Casting the odd covert glance at Sam, Kevin couldn’t help but wonder.

Was the redhead Sam’s girlfriend? Was Sam bi? Was Sam writing perfect notes? What did Sam find attractive? Did Sam find  _ him _ attractive? Would Sam mind having a novice suck his dick? What would Sam’s come taste like?

Just the important questions.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Yeah.”

Kevin blinked at Sam’s lips, then back up at his eyes.

“Huh?”

“Yeah. Uh. I have one class left?”

Right! Conversation! Kevin rerouted his brain towards the present, shifting his hips to try and hide his erection.  _ You’re not that desperate!  _ Fuck, he was though.  _ At least don’t show him _ .

“Anything interesting?”

Going for casual, Kevin missed the ketchup and dipped most of his knuckles into the sauce instead. He forgot his embarrassment in the face of Sam’s suddenly scarlet cheeks.

“It’s, uh. It’s Novak’s class.”

Still trying to be casual, Kevin licked the tomato sauce off his hand. Smooth as glass. 

“Oh.”

They both ignored the fact that their voices were rising. Octaves changing along with their dicks probably.

“I’ll take good notes. I promise.”

God he looked delicious when he was being earnest. Kevin nodded, focussing on the free fries again. He couldn't imagine having to sit through an entire class knowing you’d been naked at the professor’s feet. 

“When does it start?”

Normal questions.  Normal questions. Normal conversation. Perfectly ordinary. 

“In, uh. Shit!” 

The entire table shook, and Kevin was positive that it would have just lifted off the ground if it hadn’t been bolted down when Sam surged up. His chair clattered to the floor, and Kevin got a truly excellent faceful of Sam’s ass as he scrambled to pick it up while simultaneously grabbing his bag and heading for the door. 

“See you!”

Kevin called out after Sam’s retreating form, mind already turning back towards the elaborate fantasies he’d been thinking of all week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will next week bring? Sam in class? Or straight into Castiel's home?
> 
> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.


	12. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Kevin return to Cas's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you should all know that troubleseeker tried to convince me to do a chapter where Cas just fed them tea and biscuits. Ha.

Watching Cas flick through his week’s notes was somehow both terrifying and exhilarating. He was drooling just from the way Cas’s hand framed the spine of his notebook. He was never  _ ever _ going to move to computer notes if it meant losing the way Cas licked his finger before turning a page. He shoved the heel of his hand into his crotch and couldn’t help looking over at Kevin, who looked even more terrified than Sam. They had stripped down to their underwear as soon as Cas had let them in and now they were waiting on the verdict, hard and almost-naked and  _ desperate. _

He wasn’t going to be able to put up with another  _ minute _ of this, let alone another  _ week. _ If Sam’s notes weren’t up to scratch they were both screwed, in every sense of the word except the one that really mattered.

Cas closed the notebook with a snap and looked up at him, face a blank mask. They were in the lounge room on the big plush couches and Sam couldn’t help but glance through the open door towards the kitchen. Where Cas had so utterly ruined him last week. He gulped.

“Are they… okay?” he managed. “I swear I took notes for every class, Sir.”

Without a word Cas turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Sam shared a panicked look with Kevin.

“Sir?” Kevin’s voice was almost squeaky it was so high. Cas came back with a roll of something that looked like black tape. He pulled the edge out and as he stretched it Sam saw it wasn’t tape but thick, dark fabric.

“Stand up,” he said calmly. Sam was on his feet almost before the end of the sentence.

“Sir please,” he begged. “Give me another chance. I-I’ll redo them!”

“Quiet.” Sam’s mouth snapped shut almost of its own volition. He looked over his shoulder and Kevin’s face was probably just as devastated as his own. Cas recalled his attention with a pointed cough. “No talking unless you need me to stop, understood?”

The  _ Yes, Sir, _ was on the tip of his tongue, but he just managed to keep it to himself. He nodded instead. Cas rewarded him with a swipe of his thumb over one of Sam’s nipples. “Good boy,” he purred. “I’m going to wrap you up nice and tight and you’re going to stand there and do as you’re told, aren’t you?”

Sam nodded vigorously. Maybe if he was good enough then Cas would reward them anyway. Cas unlooped a strip of the black fabric and his hands were so slow as he tested the stretch of it. Sam’s mouth went dry and he tried not to let his shaking limbs get in Cas’s way as Cas circled his torso with the fabric, pinning his biceps to his sides. Then Cas’s fingers circled the wrist of his right hand and coaxed it backwards where it was secured into place with another few loops of fabric. It left his fingers just below his left shoulder. There was hardly any strain on his arm and he couldn’t help but think that maybe he was going to be in this position for a while.

“Kevin, up.” Kevin hurried to stand next to Sam, eyes wide when they met Sam’s. Cas secured Kevin the same way as Sam, except with his right hand free and his left tucked behind his back. Sam had the sudden desire to grab his hand. Cas made one final pass with the fabric, locking them together side by side. Then he stepped back to scrutinise them. Sam shuffled awkwardly and sternly told his free hand not to go anywhere near his crotch.

As if he could sense where Sam’s thoughts were, Cas pointed at his boxers. “Off,” he ordered. And then, “You too, Kevin.” Sam struggled, his erection getting in the way as he fought to push the fabric down one-handed. Cas made no move to assist either of them and eventually Sam helped Kevin with his briefs so Kevin could help him in turn. Cas watched them silently, eyes half-closed like he was a god damn  _ predator _ or something. And boy if  _ that _ thought didn’t make Sam’s cock bounce and drool.

When they were fully naked Cas took two slow steps forward and put a finger on each of their bound chests, pushing slightly until they awkwardly started walking backwards. Cas wasn’t even  _ saying _ anything. He was controlling them with just his  _ fingers. _

Sam had to grit his teeth to stop himself from whining, and he was so distracted he completely forgot about the lounge behind him until the backs of his knees hit it. He fell awkwardly and pulled Kevin down next to him, equally ungainly.

_ Please, _ he almost begged.  _ Please, Sir. _

Cas’s finger moved from his chest to his chin, then up to his lips. Sam opened his mouth on instinct and couldn’t stop himself from groaning when Cas slipped a finger inside, pressing down on his tongue harshly before easing the pressure, rubbing delicately. “You have beautiful lips,” he said quietly. “Just  _ sinful.” _ Sam groaned again and sucked wantonly at Cas’s finger. _Please use them, Sir_ _.  _ Cas’s head lowered and he hummed appreciatively. “You look good with something in your mouth.” His finger slipped free and he turned to wipe it on Kevin’s cheek. “And I know you’ll look good, too, little one.” Sam turned to watch as Cas’s thumb dipped into Kevin’s mouth, pulling his jaw down. Kevin’s mouth stretched wide and he tipped his head, trying to get closer to Cas’s hand. “Greedy,” Cas laughed. “Don’t worry, I’ll give you what you need.”

But then he  _ didn’t. _ He pulled away and left them on the couch, their free hands in between them. Sam wiggled but he didn’t have enough slack to do much. Kevin was panting next to him. Cas walked out of the room and didn’t come back for almost a full minute. Except Sam forgave him instantly because he came back with  _ handcuffs. _

_ Oh hell yeah. _

“It’s only the second week of semester,” he said conversationally, swinging one end of the cuffs. The chain between the two ends was fairly long, almost two feet, and he looked like he knew how to use it. “Only two weeks of classes and you have  _ half a notebook _ of notes.”

Sam stared up at him, wide-eyed. What was he supposed to have? A full notebook? He could do that, he could be better, he could be—

Cas clipped one end of the cuffs to his free wrist. “I’ve never,” he said, “seen anything like it.” He smoothed his thumb over the skin above the cuff, and then attached the other end to Kevin’s wrist. “I’m proud of you, boy.” Sam’s heart almost stopped and he keened, straining against the fabric to try and get closer. The notes were good! Cas approved! He’d done  _ good. _

“Yes,” Cas laughed, stroking his cheek as though he could sense how much Sam needed the touch. “Yes, you’ve done well. You did just as I asked.” He dropped down to put his face in between them, so even though his next words were quiet they were still clear. “Do you know what that means, boys?” This time it was Kevin’s turn to whine and squirm. Cas smiled benignly. “Yes, I think Sam has earned you both a reward.” He tugged the end of the cuffs until Sam’s hand was in Kevin’s lap and Kevin’s hand was in Sam’s. “Kevin, why don’t you show Sam how grateful you are?”

The backs of Kevin’s fingers were just below Sam’s cock and he strained at the odd angle until he brushed against the sensitive underside. Sam yelped and shoved his hips forward, trying to get more of that blessed touch against his desperate cock.

As soon as the touch came, it was gone. Cas tugged the chain between the cuffs, lifting their hands up. They both whined pitifully.

“That’s it,” Cas cooed. “So needy, aren’t you?” He dropped his hold so Kevin could go back to what he was doing, and this time Sam returned the favour, flexing his wrist awkwardly to rub his fingers over Kevin’s hard and leaking cock. A week without gratification meant he was so close already, and Kevin felt like he was in the same boat. Cas laughed delightedly and pulled their hands back up. “You’re both so beautiful like this,” he told them. “So desperate for it.” With his free hand he traced Sam’s lips, then Kevin’s. “You’d do anything to be allowed to come, wouldn’t you?”

They both nodded vigorously, and Kevin was whining with every panted exhale. God, they wanted this, they _needed_ this. Cas slipped a finger in Kevin’s mouth again. “I’ll give it to you,” he promised lowly. “But you have to show me how grateful you are.” His pulled his finger free and unbuckled his belt one-handed. Sam’s mouth fell open automatically, as though he’d been trained. God, _yes._ _Give it to me._

Cas pulled his cock out, long and thick and just as mouth-watering as last week. He’d told Sam he would train him to take it all. Yes,  _ yes. _ He couldn’t get any closer so he poked his tongue out, silently begging. Cas chuckled and angled the head of his cock to swipe over Sam’s tongue. A tantalising taste of the real thing. Salty and bitter and  _ he wanted more. _

“Easy,” Cas cautioned. “Eyes front.” And then he bypassed Sam completely and went to Kevin instead. Sam just barely stopped himself from looking over, but the wet sound of sucking and licking told him exactly what was happening beside him.

The hold on his wrist relaxed and he stretched his hand out to get his fingers against Kevin’s dick, stroking and rubbing as best as he could. Kevin distractedly did the same for him.

Then Cas was pulling back and shifting over, and now it was Sam’s turn. He opened his mouth wide and groaned because the head of Cas’s cock was already so wet. Wet from  _ Kevin’s _ mouth. And he was so warm and huge, big enough to stretch Sam’s lips even with just the head of him. Without the distraction, Kevin’s hand got to work in Sam’s lap, stroking and fondling and dropping down to cup his balls. Sam groaned and flexed, spreading his legs even further. Cas inched further in, and between the cock in his mouth and the fingers against his balls Sam was having a hard time concentrating.

But then it was gone. Handcuffs pulled up and mouth empty. He’d been so  _ close! _

Kevin was back at work beside him, groaning as Cas fed his cock into Kevin’s mouth. Then Sam’s mouth, then Kevin’s. After interminable minutes his grip on the cuffs relaxed again and Sam desperately tried to thrust into Kevin’s slack fingers, seeking friction, seeking  _ release. _

And the whole time, Cas just kept  _ talking. _ Praising them and taunting them and never giving them quite enough time to get each other off.

“Good boys,” he crooned. “So good for me. So wet and warm and ready. You’re learning so fast, little one. You love it so much, you love having your mouth full, don’t you?” He switched to Sam, pulled their hands up. “That’s it, take it, boy. Open up nice and wide for me. You’re already taking so much more than last time. Soon you'll be able to get all of me in your mouth. Would you like that?” He dropped their hands back down and Sam groaned as Kevin found an angle to work the head of his cock. “That’s right,” Cas hummed. “That’s it, you’d love it. You’d love to feel me stretching you so far.” He pulled out, switched to Kevin. Sam panted for breath as Kevin’s clever fingers rubbed and probed at him. “Good boys,” Cas moaned. “Good boys, doing so good for me, taking me so well.” He made a strangled sound and tugged their hands up.

And so it went on. Every time Sam thought he was close Cas would pull Kevin’s hand away, or shove himself into Sam’s mouth and distract him. And there wasn’t anything he could do about it. He’d been on the edge for a week already and Cas was going to  _ kill _ him.

Cas groaned and shuddered gently. “Do you want to come?” Sam had his mouth full but Kevin nodded feverishly. “You can talk, I want to hear you beg.”

_ “Please,” _ Kevin gasped immediately. “Sir,  _ please.” _

Cas pulled out and angled himself into Kevin’s still-begging mouth. Sam immediately picked up where Kevin had left off. “Please, Sir, need it so bad, please let me come, please let us come.” Cas let the chain drop from his fingers.

“You have thirty seconds, “ he groaned, and swapped from Kevin’s mouth back to Sam’s, back to Kevin’s. Like he couldn’t decide where he wanted to be when he came.

It didn’t take thirty seconds. It barely took five. Sam’s whole body tensed like it couldn’t believe it was finally getting permission to orgasm. And he came at the exact moment that Cas did, a stripe of salty fluid blurting over Sam’s tongue before Cas pulled out and got the second jet across Kevin’s cheek and lips.

Sam cried out and shook through his orgasm, and only distantly moved his fingers until he heard Kevin cry out as he joined them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a wild ride! But just a heads up that we might miss our Sunday updates in the future. One of us (ahem, _bubbles_ ) is taking a break to focus on commissions and her PhD. Don't worry, troubleseeker still has chapter 13 on schedule, and we'll keep adding to this story when we can. We both hope you've been enjoying this fic so far :)


	13. shower sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets a pressing text and runs right into Castiel's kinky arms, only now he's all sweaty!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this will have to tide you all over for a couple of months, but we'll be back!

_Your classes ended two minutes ago. I expect you on my doorstep in five. See you two soon. Castiel._

Sam stared at his phone, blinked, stared some more. _Fuck_.

“Charly.”

“Yeah, boss?”

“I'm going to have to bail.”

“What? Sam Winchester! That is-"

Charlie probably said something else, but Sam wasn't listening. Five minutes meant he'd be on time if he sprinted.

So sprint he did. Pavement flashing by underneath his feet as he evaded the few other people who'd had evening classes, because he wanted to be on time. He _needed_ to be on time.

About 500 yards before Castiel's house, Sam caught up to Kevin. The kid was beet red and running at what for him had to be a dead sprint, bookbag clutched tightly to his chest.

Taking a risk, Sam reached for his phone to check the time. Two minutes. He slowed just enough to match Kevin's speed and fell into stride next to the kid. Not that Kevin seemed to notice.

Cas was watching from his tastefully conservative porch, with, was that a _stopwatch_?

Kevin pulled in a loud, desperate breath as he turned and clambered up the steps with Sam on his heels.

“Perfectly on time. Not that I expected you to be late.” Cas smiled as he ushered them inside. “You've both exceeded my expectations time and time again.”

The praise made him glow, but honestly, Sam was too busy watching Kevin catch his breath to pay too much attention. He ran on a daily basis, and while he'd pushed himself, it hadn't been too much of a stretch. Kevin was near bent double, heaving oxygen into his lungs, and probably didn't get too much exercise.

“You ok Kevin?”

Slightly less red now, Kevin managed to lift one hand off his trembling legs to give a little wave.

“It would seem I have overestimated your athletic abilities, Kevin. My apologies. Please, have a seat.”

Sam helped the younger boy into the living room, and onto the couch they’d been tied up on two days ago.

“Breathe, Kev. Just breathe.”

“Here. Drink this.”

Obediently, Kevin gulped down the glass of water, and it didn’t take long for him to regain his usual colour.

“Is everyone capable of breathing and thinking again?”

“Yes, sir.” They echoed, suddenly very aware of where they were again. Castiel’s house. The couch they’d splattered in come mere days ago. Sam felt his cock respond already.

“Well.” Cas growled. “I’ll have to do something about that, won’t I?” Sam glanced at his empty glass of water, suddenly wishing he had just one more sip left to counter the sudden lack of moisture. “But before I can do that.” Sam was frozen as Cas reached out and drew a single finger through the drying sweat on his neck. “You two are absolutely filthy.” His eyes tracked Castiel’s finger as it panned over to trace through the sweat on Kevin’s throat.

 _Fuck_.

Sam whimpered, mouth falling open the instant Cas’s finger presented itself to his lips.

“Suck.”

Kevin a pathetically eager sound, but  Sam didn’t try to look over, too focussed on staring up at Castiel’s hungry face as he took his finger in his mouth. _Salty_.

“Good boy.” Cas purred, pulling his finger back only to beckon them both with it.  “Up, both of you. Shhh. No talking.”

Sam glanced to the side, where Kevin licked his lips and nodded.

Out of the living room. Shoes off. Up the stairs.

 _Up the stairs_!

Were they going to see Castiel’s bedroom? Would they get to see Castiel’s _bed_ ? Would he _finally_ get to bend over and get fucked? Closed door. Closed door. Bathroom.

 _Spacious_ bathroom.

It had to have been a recent renovation. No house this old had a bathroom _this_ big. Big enough to have a bath _and_  a huge walk in shower.

“Strip.”

Sam swallowed the _yes sir_ in favour of staring quite blatantly at Kevin as he peeled out of his clothes. He expected to be told off, or at least commanded into looking away when Cas stepped up behind him.

“He looks gorgeous, doesn’t he? Speak, boy.”

“Yes, sir.” Sam croaked. It was the first time he’d been allowed to just stare. So stare he did, careful to keep stripping as he did so. Eyes following the kid’s fingers as they unbuttoned every single button on his shirt before sliding it off, and _folding_ it. God he loved him.

“I can hear you thinking.” Cas murmured in his ear as he casually cupped one of Sam’s pecs and squeezed. “What would you do to him, Sam? Speak.”

Sam’s hands paused on his belt, fumbling the leather as a sudden torrent of thoughts swamped his mind. God, there were _so_ _many_ things he’d want to do to the kid. Kiss him. Lick every inch of his _delicious_ chest. Bend his pert ass over _something_ and pound him through it.

Kevin, probably fully aware of Sam’s eyes on him the little shit, slowed down and shimmied out of his slacks and underwear in one smooth slide of hands and hips. Fuck. He was hard. And thick. And so tantalizing, really, it was a miracle he wasn’t drooling.

“I’d suck him off.”

Cas hummed, and Kevin blushed. Just a hint of scarlet spreading across his cheekbones. Sam was leaning forward to kiss him before the thought had fully formed. Cas caught him just before his lips found their target; stopped short by a hand in his hair.

“And here I was thinking we’d be working purely on your focus, when we’re going to have to work on your oral fixation too.” Sam whimpered. “Oh don’t fret, boy. I’m not going to train it out of you.” Fingers in his hair tightened and moved him around, pulled him back till he was looking at the neat white ceiling; back arched. Sam gasped. “Favorably traits like that need to be nurtured.”

Cas leaned in, and Sam let his lips fall open in expectation of a kiss, but his professor bypassed them to mouth at his neck. Growling into the sensitive skin.

“Strip, Sam.”

Arched awkwardly, Sam pushed at the clothes still hanging on his hips. His lips tingled in anticipation every time Castiel’s roaming kisses drew near to his mouth, and he licked at them to try and clear the sense memories of Cas’s kisses, or Kevin’s kisses, or Castiel’s dick.

“Oh yes.” Castiel groaned, and if he strained, Sam could focus on the blue eyes staring at him from around his own jaw. “I can see how much you want something in there.”

Kevin, completely naked, stood close enough to touch, but he wasn’t sure he was allowed to.

“And so obedient. Both of you. So good for me.”

There was a whining noise, Sam didn’t know who was making it. Cas dragged a hand down his still sweaty chest.

“But still filthy. Any ideas on how to change that, boys?”

Sam looked over at the shower, hoping beyond hope that he’d get to get in there with Kevin in some way.

“Clever boy.” The hand in his hair gave a quick scratch before it disappeared. A gentle push forward had Sam moving as if he was in a dream. What even was reality? “Get in. You too Kevin.”

Sam just stood inside the clear glass walls; enamel cool against his bare feet. Castiel tossed a folded towel at him.

“Kneel on that.”

Sam sank down, getting comfortable but unsure of which direction to face. Was he allowed to hover mere inches away from Kevin’s crotch? Did he face the only man still fully dressed? Or did he turn towards the wall?

Taking the chance, he faced Kevin, glancing up at him through his lashes. Really, the only time he had a chance to stare up at someone alluringly was when he was on his knees. He was too tall to utilize his lashes on a day to day basis, but that made moments like these just that little bit more special.

“I’m assuming you know how to turn on a shower, Kevin? Good. Nothing too cold.”

Kevin’s dick bounced around as he reached over Sam to fiddle with the taps, but water sprayed down on them quickly enough. And after only a second or two of chilled water, it was gloriously warm. Castiel drew a stool close to the edge of the cascading water, and sat down, legs spread wide enough that Sam could see he was hard.

“Remind me again, what were we working on here?”

“Patience.” Kavin supplied instantly, and Sam snorted at the kid’s eager compliance.

“And Sam?”

“Focus.”

Castiel nodded, reaching in to turn up the water pressure. Sam could feel his hair get saturated, and reached up to flick a stray drop off his nose.

“Are either of you sensitive to certain products?”

Sam scratched along his scalp to disperse the water and thumbed at his nose again even as he eyed the thin stream of water cascading off of Kevin’s erection.

“No, sir.”

Kevin echoed him a second later, and Sam could see the kid’s fingers itching to move. Patience indeed. Not that Sam had too much of it left over these days. Temptation followed him around, and his name was Castiel.

“Good. Sam?” It took effort to tear his eyes away from Kevin’s dick. It was perfect. Hard and smooth where it needed to be, not too much extra skin but plenty to work with if only he could get his hands and mouth on it. Pubes trimmed but not gone. _Right_. Castiel was smiling again. The wolf like grin that was all teeth. Sam’s own cock lurched. “What was it again you wanted to do to Kevin?”

 _God_ , Sam hoped he was nailing the puppy dog eyes that had made Dean give him whatever the fuck he wanted.

“I_ uh _ I wanted to suck him off, sir. Please.”

Castiel reached out with one hand. Tracing the slick outline of Sam’s already dropping jaw.

“Your mouth wasn’t made to ever be empty, was it Sam?”

No.

“No, sir.”

Sam shook his head, water scattering around him. Castiel’s fingered his bottom lip, traced the lines of his mouth pulled ah his chin, but nothing ventured deep enough; where he _needed_ it! Castiel kept mentioning just how much he loved being full, but was denying him the very thing he wanted. Sam could feel his desperation mounting, and he had to work to control hi tongue. It wanted to reach out; coax Castiel in.

“No. And it would be a crime to leave it empty any longer.”

Strong fingers turned his face back towards Kevin’s crotch and the kid’s happy looking dick. It waved at him with a little jump, and Sam pressed forward. Hungry sounds pulled from his throat and bouncing off the confined space.

“Make him come.”

 _Haleluya_!

Sam’s entire body sprang into action. Hands found Kevin’s thighs and pawed at them. Groped upwards to tug and caress delicate skin as his mouth locked on its target and did it’s very fucking best to swallow Kevin in one go.

It ended up taking a couple of deep pushes and pulls, but by the time Kevin’s hands were tightly knotted in his hair he’d managed to push his nose into the neatly manicured lawn of dark curls above Kevin’s truly delicious dick.

Castiel was saying things again. Deep rough voice somewhere above the rush of lust, and blood, and water.

Heat.

Skin.

 _Finally_!

A hand too large to belong to Kevin smoothed down his slick back, and Sam realised he was being asked to slow down. It didn’t matter much. He had Kevin in his mouth, and that was all that mattered.

So what if he slowed down a bit? He’d just have more time to show Kevin and Castiel all of his tricks. He’d worked hard to learn them all, and he didn’t get to perform for an audience all that often.

Moaning low, Sam pushed deep and held. Kevin yelled something, tugging at Sam’s hair as his hips tried to worm their way deeper still. How long could he hold this? How long did he have before his lungs demanded he surface for air?

Kevin pulled back, and he followed, nose still pressed firm against tanned skin till he had to breathe. Sam let himself pant for a couple of seconds, and then a couple more as his nose got distracted digging under Kevin’s wet balls, and his hands took over on the kid’s dick.

Somewhere far away, he heard Cas talking. Something about focus, and Sam knew he was focussed. So focussed. _Make him come_. And fuck, come Kevin would; come hell or high water.

Sam pulled up again, angling Kevin’s dick towards his lips and swiping at it with his tongue. Mapping out every smooth dip and curve.

Probing for precome lead to a long sucking kiss right above the kid’s slit. The water was washing too much away, and he _wanted_ it. And_

There were hands in his hair.

No.

There had been hands in his hair ever since Castiel had released him to fill his mouth. But these hands were different. Or acting differently at least.

No longer tugging frantically, but carding through the wet strands; massaging his scalp.

It felt nice. He moaned again, eyes still closed to the world so no water would get in, pushing back into the soothing touch before sliding down again. Spit mixed with warm water and slid down his throat and chest.

The massage continued, even as Kevin’s thighs started trembling, and Sam sucked him in deep. Pulling back to put extra pressure on the very tip before pushing his head back down again.

 _Make him com_ _e_ _. Make him come. Make him come._

He swiped his tongue along the bottom of Kevin’s dick, wondering what it would feel like if he took the plunge and got his tongue pierced. He wasn’t sure what Kevin was doing. The kid seemed to be focussing in certain parts of his hair. One section after the other.  It felt _amazing_ , but Sam was determined to obey Castiel.

 _Make him com_ _e_ _. Make him come. Make him come._

Suds streamed down his back, and suddenly Sam realized just what Kevin had been doing. Trembling fingers were washing shampoo out of his hair, and Sam purred as he let his teeth scrape just a little bit. Kevin jumped, but that was definitely a pleasurable moan. Sam did it again. And again. Before moving on to swirl his tongue around the smooth spongy head.

Kevin kept playing with his hair, but Sam didn’t let it distract him. He was going to be good. No. He was going to be perfect.

 _Hands_! Sam jumped, accidentally deepthroating Kevin, and the kid yelped as fingers tightened involuntarily. Hands on his legs. Pulling spreading.

Sam’s eyes rolled behind their lids as he tried to follow the silent directions Castiel was giving him. He walked his legs further apart and had to hold on to Kevin’s trembling legs for balance when the sodden twel was gently tugged further back.

It left him with his back arched, ass on display, and a whole new angle to work Kevin’s dick with.

Sam hummed and licked at Kevin like he was a lollipop. Stable again, his hands could resume their groping path, and a solitary finger dared to go even further. Kevin shoved forward, but that was definitely a good noise.

It became harder to concentrate. Sam could feel his focus slipping every time Castiel groped at his exposed ass. Spreading. Kneading. Exploring.

Never hard or long enough to be truly satisfying. Never light enough to be ignored.

_Make him come. Gotta make him come._

Castiel was droning on about something, but Sam only had enough brain capacity to focus on one task, and by God he was going to_

Cas grabbed his dick. Sam yelled around Kevin’s dick. Pulling back in reflex, but only far enough to let sound past the hard length on his tongue. _Fuck_ ! Cas had grabbed his dick. Pulling it back between his legs and _stroking_ it.

Damn he needed to come. Sam mouthed as Kevin, hands suddenly unsure as he tried to stroke as well as stay upright. Castiel was suddenly so close.

“Be polite, Sam. Don’t come till Kevin does.”

He’d been begging, Sam realized. Half formed syllables moulded around slick blood hardened skin.

_Focus!_

Sam doubled down. Swallowed Kevin with newfound determination.

But the kid _wouldn’t_ come.

Sam pulled trick after trick out of his arsenal, and Kevin just kept on playing with his hair. His fingers were slick, and Sam recognised te texture in some faraway way. Not that it mattered. All that mattered was that Kevin had to come, and he had to come now.

Shakily, Sam managed to get a finger inside his mouth. And then he was working it inside of Kevin’s tight ass. The kid jolted again, fingers tight and frantic in his hair, but Sam was determined.

Wriggling around, he found what was probably Kevin’s prostate and worried the tip of his finger over it. Simultaneously swallowing all of Kevin down into his desperate yet relaxed throat.

 _Make him com_ _e_ _. Make him come _._ Make him come _ _.__   _

Kevin came.

Salty bitter come shooting right down Sam’s throat, and tongue as he pulled back to breathe.

“Good boys.” Castiel rumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Throw ideas at bubbles!


End file.
